Little Hanyou, Big Problem
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: FINISHED! Kagome has been learning how to control her Miko powers. Then Keade decides to teach her how to shrink things. Well, Kagome ends up shrinking Inuyasha and he needs to stay in her time for a while. Please R&R.
1. WHAT HAAPENED!

**Small Hanyou, Big Problem**

**Chapter 1:**

"Ye must concentrate child." Keade told Kagome.

Kagome had been training with Keade for a month now. She was learning how to control her Miko powers, and was doing very well. Right now, she was learning how to shrink things.

They were standing in front of a tree, a tree that Inuyasha was resting in.

"Kagome, ye need to concentrate on that tree." Keade told Kagome.

"OK. Here it goes." Kagome said as a ball of light form in her hand and blasted towards the tree. The tree shrunk, and so did Inuyasha.

"What the?!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out of the tree. He looked in front of him. The grass was as tall as him, and he could see Kagome. She was huge.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome looked around. She could've sworn she heard Inuyasha calling her, but he was out somewhere, wasn't he?

Then Kagome felt something on her shoulder. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's ear.

Kagome lifted her hand onto her shoulder and grabbed something. She looked at what she had in her hand. It was..."INUYASHA?!" Kagome screamed, then she fainted.

"Kagome!" Keade yelled as she knelt beside Kagome. Then Keade noticed Inuyasha in Kagome's hand.

"Hey! Hag! How the hell did I get like this?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha?" Keade asked. "This is not good." Keade said as she took Inuyasha in her hands. "You must have been sitting in the tree Kagome used her powers on."

"How the hell to do I get back to normal?!" Inuyasha whined.

"It will take a while for me to make a potion." Keade replied.

"How long?!" Inuyasha continued to whine.

"Twenty days." Keade replied.

"TWENTY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha screamed. "I can't stay like this for twenty days! How will survive?!" Inuyasha complained.

"Will ye be quiet Inuyasha?" Keade asked. "We must wait for Kagome to wake."

"Feh! She's the one who did this to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But ye was sittin in that tree, weren't ye?" Keade asked.

Inuyasha figured he should shut-up until Kagome woke up. Then they could figure out what to do about Inuyasha.

An Hour Later...

"What happened?" Kagome moaned. "I had a weird dream. Inuyasha was the size of my hand and he jumped on my shoulder and-" Then Kagome noticed Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!!!" She felt light headed again.

"Don't' you dare faint again!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What happened to you?!" Kagome yelled.

"You shrunk me stupid!" Inuyasha replied.

"Sorry." Then Kagome turned to Keade. "How do we reverse it?"

"It will take me twenty days to make the potion. I have already started." Keade replied as she stirred something. "Ye should take Inuyasha to your time. He shall be much safer there."

"I guess you're right." Kagome replied as she stood. "OK, Inuyasha, let's go." Kagome said as she picked up the shrunken hanyou and carried him to the well.

"What am I supposed to do in your time?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You don't really have a choice you know!" Kagome yelled back. "So stop complaining! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied, since he really didn't have a choice because Kagome was holding him in her hands.


	2. Day 1

**Chapter 2:**

Kagome jumped down the well and landed in her time.

She walked into her house. "I'm home everyone!" She yelled as she walked in and was greeted by her mom and Sota.

"Welcome home sis!" Sota yelled as he gave Kagome a hug. "Is Inuyasha here too?"

"Actually, I had to bring him with me this time." Kagome replied.

"Cool! Where is he?" Sota asked.

"Right here." Kagome said as she held out her hand to show a mini Inuyasha sitting in her hand.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Sota yelled.

"Kagome! What in the world is going on?" Mom asked.

"I shrunk Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"How?" Sota yelled.

"I was practicing and my powers accidentally hit him." Kagome said. "Keade said he'd have to stay here for twenty days."

"Well, as long as you keep him away from Buyo and he doesn't cause any trouble then I have no problem." Mom replied.

"OK." Kagome said as she ran past everyone and went into her room.

She set Inuyasha down on her desk. "Now what in the world am I going to do with you?" Kagome asked herself.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to think!" Kagome yelled back. "Now I have to go to school tomorrow, and what am I going to do if my friends come over?" Kagome walked back and forth around her room for a while. "I know!" Kagome said as she ran to her closet. "Good thing I kept this old thing." Kagome said as she took out an old terrarium. "You can live in here." Kagome said as she put the terrarium in front of Inuyasha.

"What am I?! I god danm pet?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO! But do you want my cat to get you?!" Kagome yelled back.

"I'm not getting in!" Inuyasha protested.

"Yes you are!" Kagome yelled back as she tried to pick Inuyasha up. But Inuyasha kept dodging her hand. "SIT!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha fell over. Then she picked Inuyasha up and put him in the glass container. "Don't worry Inuyasha. You'll like it." Kagome said, then she went back to the closet. She pulled out a box labeled 'Barbie Stuff.' "I'm so glad I kept this stuff." Kagome said as she pulled out some of the doll furniture.

She put a small soft sofa in there (A mini sofa with soft cushions, no plastic furniture will be put in the terrarium), then she took out a small bed and a few pillows that she had made for the dolls when she was little. Then she put the box away.

"There you go. You can sleep on either of these, and here are some pillows for you." Kagome said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he sat on the sofa. And to his surprise, it was pretty comfortable.

"I get something to make it more comfortable to walk on later." Kagome said.

"What the hell am I supposed to eat?!" Inuyasha whined.

"Let me see." Kagome said as she rummaged through her closet. "Here you go!" Kagome said as she took a small bowl and filled it with some sort of food. "You can eat that." Kagome said.

"Uh Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is rabbit food." Inuyasha said as he looked at the bag Kagome was holding. "DO I look like a rabbit?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh! Sorry." Kagome said. Then she took the bowl away. "I guess I'll make some Ramen and share it with you."

"Fine." Inuyasha said. "What am I supposed to do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can stay in there. I have to go meet my friends." Kagome replied.

"Can I go?" Inuyasha asked.

"NO!" Kagome yelled.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're the size of my hand!" Kagome yelled back. "What will I tell my friends?! 'Oh! This is my friend Inuyasha. He's half dog demon and I shrunk him one day when I was practicing how to use my powers.' Yeah Inuyasha! That great!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do while you're out?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't know! Why don't you go to sleep or something?!" Kagome snapped back.

"It's too early to sleep!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Whatever. I'm getting a shower and going out." Kagome said. "I can't take you with me. So you'll just have to stay here." Kagome said, then she walked into the bathroom.

"Idiotic wench...etc...etc..." Inuyasha mumble bad things about Kagome, until Sota walked in.

"Hey Inuyasha! What are you doing in there?" Sota asked.

"Sota! Could you help me get out of here?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped on the bed, trying to get out.

"Sure. But why are you in there with old toys?" Sota asked.

"Kagome put me in here." Inuyasha said as Sota lifted him out of the terrarium.

"Why did she do that?" Sota asked as he put Inuyasha down on the desk.

"Because she wants to torture me." Inuyasha replied.

"I think she just wants to keep you safe. But I think you should have put some pillow under the covers so she thinks you decided to go to sleep." Sota said as he fixed the little bed.

"Whatever. Could you help me get down from here?" Inuyasha asked, since it was a long way down for on top of the desk.

"Sure." Sota said as he set Inuyasha down on the floor.

"OK. Now, how do I follow Kagome when she leaves?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"You could always hide in her purse." Sota replied.

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled. "Thanks Sota. Don't blow my cover. OK?" Inuyasha said.

"Sure." Sota said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She looked in the terrarium. "I guess he decided to fall asleep." Kagome said as she walked over to her closet to choose something to where. "I wonder what movie we'll see?" Kagome asked herself. "Hojo will probably let me pick again."

_HOJO! _Inuyasha thought. _What does Hojo have to do with anything? Is Kagome seeing him? _The hanyou thought as he hid in the purse.

"Let's see. I think I'll wear this." Kagome said as she pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She dropped her towel and got dressed. Then she put her hair up in a ponytail, and then she grabbed her purse and walked out, not knowing that Inuyasha was in her purse.

"Hey Mom!" Kagome called. "Can you take me to the mall?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. Are you meeting Hojo there again?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. He'll probably let me choose the movie again." Kagome replied.

"Let's go then. You shouldn't keep you date waiting." Mom said as she got into the car.

"Coming." Kagome said as she walked out of the door.

At the Movies...

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo said. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi."

"Hello Hojo. How are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I'm doing fine." Hojo replied.

"How long do you think you guys will be?" Mrs. H asked.

"We should be done by nine." Hojo replied.

"Then that's when I'll be back." Mrs H said. "You two have a good time." She said before driving off.

"Ready Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"What movie do you want to see?" Hojo asked.

"I'd like to see The Yugioh Movie." Kagome said, completely surprising Hojo.

"I didn't know you like cartoons Kagome." Hojo said.

"Well, now you know." Kagome said, then the two went to watch the movie.

In the Movie...

Kagome sat there watching the movie. _Why did I choose this movie again? _Kagome thought as she watched a kid's movie. _I don't even like cartoons. _Kagome continued to ponder on the subject. _I wonder how Inuyasha's doing? Maybe putting him in the terrarium wasn't a good idea. All-well. I have nowhere else to put him. _Then Kagome felt something moving in her purse. "What the?" Kagome said quietly as she looked in her purse to find Inuyasha rustling around in it. "Oh my god!" Kagome almost yelled.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah. Umm...I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kagome said before she walked out of the theatre. She walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. It was a one-person bathroom, so Kagome wouldn't look like an idiot.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled into her purse. But she didn't get an answer, and Inuyasha buried somewhere in her purse, hiding. Kagome started pulled stuff out of her purse until she picked up her little dog eared friend. "What are you doing in my purse?!" Kagome yelled.

"I wanted to come!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"There is a reason I left you at home!" Kagome snapped back.

"Yeah! So I wouldn't know about you being with that Hoho guy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"His name is Hojo! And that's not why I left you at home and you know it!" Kagome yelled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"OK. Look. I'm going to call off the date, and take you home. And you are going to stay in the terrarium. Got-it!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine." Inuyasha pouted.

Then Kagome walked out of the bathroom to see along line of girl who needed to go.

"Sorry." Kagome apologized. Then she headed back to the movie.

Kagome walked back into the theatre. "Hey Hojo. I'm not feeling too well. So I'm gonna go home. OK?" Kagome said.

"OK. I'll drive you home." Hojo replied.

"Thanks." Kagome said, and the two walked out of the theatre.

At Home...

"Goodnight Kagome." Hojo said as he leaned in to kiss Kagome. But Kagome turned her face so he kissed her cheek instead.

"Uh...Thanks for the ride Hojo." Kagome said, then walked into the house as Hojo drove off.

"I'm home." Kagome said as she walked in.

"What happened?" Mom asked. "I thought you guys would be until nine?"

"The date was called off because a little stow way who had to sneak into my purse!" Kagome yelled into the purse. Then she pulled out a very unhappy Inuyasha.

Then Kagome stomped up to her room and slammed the door shut.

In Kagome's Room...

Kagome almost threw Inuyasha back into the terrarium. "I can't believe you! All I ask is a little privacy! Why can't you understand that?!" Kagome yelled.

"Well I ain't stay'n cooped up in the mini prison here for the next twenty days!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Too bad." Kagome said, then she grabbed her PJ's and went into the bathroom.

"What are you doing now?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Getting ready for bed. Some of us have school tomorrow!" Kagome yelled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he jumped into the bed Kagome set for him in the terrarium. Then he fell asleep.

Kagome got changed into her PJ's and came out of the bathroom to find Inuyasha asleep. She couldn't help but smile at the site. It was so cute. "Sweet dreams." Kagome said as she picked up the bed and placed it on her nightstand. Then she kissed Inuyasha's head and got into her own bed and fell asleep.

AN- Well, there's one day down, 19 more to go. Can't wait to show you what I have in store for our fave couple in this story. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe.


	3. Day 2

**Chapter 3:**

It was a quiet morning. There were a few minutes left before Kagome's alarm clock went off. Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha still asleep in the bed. She decided to let him sleep, since he didn't have to go to school.

Kagome let out a yawn and decided to get dressed before Inuyasha woke up. So much for that. The alarm clock went off and Kagome forgot that she set Inuyasha's bed right next to the alarm clock. Inuyasha jumped up, wide eyed, and screaming.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran to turn the alarm off.

"What are you trying to make my deaf now?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry." Kagome replied. "Good morning." She said as she placed a kiss on Inuyasha's head, causing him to blush ten so his face matched his kimono.

"How come I'm not in that prison thing?" Inuyasha asked, not that he was complaining, just curious.

"I decided to let you sleep outside of it last night." Kagome replied. "Just being nice."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever you're having." Inuyasha replied.

"I'll give you a few pieces of cereal. OK?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

Then Kagome got dressed and grabbed Inuyasha and put him on her shoulder as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!" Kagome greeted her family.

"What do you have on your shoulder child?" Grandpa asked. (A/N- remember, grandpa wasn't in the last chapter. So he doesn't know what happened to Inuyasha.)

"Oh! Grandpa you didn't get to see Inuyasha yesterday did you?" Kagome asked. "Well, I shrunk him and now he has to live with us until Keade has the potion made."

"WHAT?!" Grandpa yelled.

"I was practicing using my miko powers and Keade was teaching me how to shrink things. Well, I accidentally hit Inuyasha, and he shrunk." Kagome explained.

Grandpa just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"Grandpa! He's OK!" Kagome yelled.

"That's not what surprises me Kagome. What surprises me is that you have powers too! Why didn't you tell us!?" Grandpa yelled.

"I did tell you! I told you the first time I came back from the Feudal Era!" Kagome protested.

"Now. Now. We don't have to get all worked up at the breakfast now do we?" Mrs. Higurashi interrupted.

"Ummm... Mom?" Kagome asked. "Can I have the cereal for Inuyasha?"

"Sure honey." Mrs. Higurashi replied as she got the Cocoa Puff out of the cabinet. "Here you go."

"Thanks Mom. I'll eat in my room with Inuyasha before school." Kagome said as she ran up to her room, with Inuyasha still on her shoulder.

"What's that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're called Cocoa Puffs. It's cereal. You liked that chocolate that you tried once right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, this is chocolate. But it's a different kind." Kagome explained. "Here." She said as she handed Inuyasha a piece of the cereal. He tried it.

"This is good." Inuyasha replied.

"Good. I'll leave some out for you while I'm gone." Kagome said.

"Do you have to go to school?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry Inuyasha. It's against the law for me to not. And I've missed enough days as it is." Kagome replied. "Maybe I can take you around in my purse somewhere later." Kagome said as she put Inuyasha on her desk. "Now eat so I can leave."

Inuyasha did eat his fill of the cereal. Once he was stuffed though, he ran around and hid under Kagome's bed so he wouldn't have to go back into the terrarium. "I ain't go'n back in there!" He yelled.

Kagome kept reaching under her bed to reach Inuyasha, but failed. "Fine! You stay under there and let Buyo get you later! But I'm going to school!" Kagome yelled back. She couldn't see under her bad, so Inuyasha quickly snuck over to Kagome's leather jacket and jumped into the large pocket.

"Good-bye Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, thinking that Inuyasha was still under the bed. Then she grabbed her jacket and walked out.

At School...

Kagome was outside of the school building when she put her hand in her pocket and felt something. She pulled it out.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled.

"Hi?" Inuyasha replied.

"What in the world are you doing in my pocket?! I thought you were still at home under my bed?!" Kagome yelled.

"I wanted to come with you." Inuyasha pouted.

"Whatever. Looks like you're staying with me for school now." Kagome said. "But stay in my pocket." Kagome said.

First Class...

"Math." Kagome moaned. "I hate this class." She continued to whine.

Inuyasha was still sitting in Kagome's pocket, sleeping. He found the pocket quite comfortable.

Then the bell rang, waking Inuyasha, and startling him at the same time.

Kagome got up and everyone left the classroom. Kagome went a little more slowly though, that way she could sneak a peek at Inuyasha.

She pulled him out of her pocket and set him on her desk while she put her books away.

"How are ya do'n?" Kagome asked.

"I was asleep." Inuyasha replied. "When does this school thing end?" Inuyasha asked.

"In six more hours." Kagome replied.

"That long?!" Inuyasha whined.

"You're the one who had to come." Kagome replied. "Come-on. I have to get to my next class." She said as she picked Inuyasha up and put him back into the pocket of her leather jacket. "Why don't you just sleep the whole time?" Kagome suggested as she walk out of the classroom.

"Do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome replied, then walked out into the hallway.

Second Class...

Inuyasha ended up sleeping again. And Kagome was busy passing notes to her friends. It was only English class, and that was the most boring class they had.

Kagome got a note from Yuka:

So how's you're boyfriend? The jealous one? 

Kagome wrote back:

Remember those powers I have that I told you about? Well, I accidentally used them on him and shrunk him. He came to school with me. I'll show him to you at lunch.

Yuka got the note and wrote:

You mean we'll finally get to meet this Inuyasha?! Wow! You said he was a half demon right?

Kagome replied:

Yeah. That's the guy. Hey! Are you going to band practice today? 

Yuka wrote back:

Definitely! We have to practice for the Fine Arts Festival on Friday! 

Kagome's reply:

OK. I'll be there to play today too.

Yuka's reply:

Great! 

Then the bell rang and it was time to go the next class.

Kagome looked in her pocket to make sure Inuyasha was still there. And he was, but this time he slept through the bell.

Third Class...

It was history class. One of the best classes for Kagome. Heh. She was in history all the time anyway.

"Today we will talk about the Warring States Era. Can anyone tell me why they called it the Warring States Era?" The teacher asked

Kagome was the first to raise her hand. "Yes Ms. Higurashi?" The teacher said.

"They called it the Warring States Era because there were so many wars going on at the time." Kagome answered. She would have said more, but no one would believe her if she said there were demons back then.

Inuyasha had woken up, and decided to take a stroll through the school and check everything out. He climbed out of Kagome's pocket and walked around the classroom. He got bored after walking around the room for a few minutes and decided to leave the classroom. The door was open, so Inuyasha could get out in the hallway easily. He walked around. But then the bell rang, and Inuyasha found myself dodging feet everywhere.

Inuyasha was about to make it to a locker and climb to the top so it would be easier to find Kagome.

He found her. He ran along the top of the locker and jumped on top of her head.

The girl put her hand on top of her head and grabbed what was on it. Inuyasha was being held in the person's hand. "INUYASHA?!" Kagome yelled. "Why weren't you in my pocket?!" She yelled.

"I got bored!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Don't do it again." Kagome tone suddenly softened. "You didn't get stepped on her hurt did you."

"You didn't tell me that this place was dangerous!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're the size of my hand, and there are over a thousand teenagers here daily. OF COARSE IT'S DANGEROUS FOR YOU!" Kagome yelled. "Now don't leave my pocket again!"

"I won't." Inuyasha said sounding a bit scared.

"Good." Kagome said. "I'm just glad you're safe." Kagome added then gave Inuyasha a kiss on the head before putting him back in her pocket. Then she went to the next class.

Forth Class...

Science class. Another class that Kagome hated, and she couldn't pass notes because her teacher was way to strict and would catch her easily. So she just doodled in her notebook all period.

Inuyasha was in the pocket. He wasn't about to go anywhere. But it was so boring. He was fighting sleep all period.

Fifth Class...

PE. Kagome didn't have to get changed because her teacher thought she should be participating since she was always out sick.

Since Kagome had nothing to do, and no one would notice, she decided it would be OK for Inuyasha to come out of her pocket.

"So Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What do you think of my school?"

"Boring." Inuyasha replied. "But this class doesn't seem so bad. Why aren't you out there playing with everyone else"

"Because the teacher doesn't want me to go out there." Kagome replied. "She thinks I should sit out for a little while."

"Is it because you're different from everyone else? Kinda like what I told you my childhood was like?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Not at all. It's because I've been out for so long and people think I've been out sick. So the teacher is just being cautious. That all." Kagome replied.

"OK." Inuyasha yawned.

"Are you getting tired again? You can go back in my pocket?" Kagome suggested. "Actually, that might not be bad idea. Someone might see you." Kagome said as she put Inuyasha back in her pocket.

Inuyasha fell asleep very quickly, and Kagome smile at the site.

Lunch...

Inuyasha was still sleeping in Kagome's pocket, and Kagome was debating on whether to wake him up or not.

"Hey Kagome!" Yuka said as she sat next to Kagome.

"Hi Yuka! Were is everyone else?" Kagome asked.

"They're on their way. So where is Inuyasha?" Yuka asked.

"He's in my pocket sleeping." Kagome replied. "I don't know if I should wake him or not. Maybe I should. He'll be up all night 'cause he slept all day today." Kagome said.

"Well, wake him then!" Yuka said. "I want to meet him!"

"Hey Kagome!" Ayumi said as she sat across from Kagome.

"Kagome!" Eri yelled then sat next to Kagome. "We got your note. Now where is he?"

"Fine." Kagome said. Then she lifted Inuyasha out of her pocket carefully. Inuyasha was still asleep and Kagome laid him on the table.

The girls stared at him. Kagome poked his side gently.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly. "Wake-up."

Inuyasha started to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw six huge eyes staring at him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to Kagome and jumped onto her shoulder, a little scared now that people have seen him.

"Some boyfriend." Ayumi stated.

"Yeah! He ran from us!" Yuka added.

"How do you expect him to protect you when he's afraid of us?!" Eri added.

"I'm not scared!" Inuyasha yelled. "I just thought Kagome didn't want people in her time to see me!"

"Inuyasha. These people know all about you and my powers and how I can go back to your time. They're my best friends." Kagome said. "This is Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri." Kagome said as she pointed to each girl.

"Hello." Inuyasha said from on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome pulled out her sandwich and broke off a small piece for Inuyasha, figuring he was hungry. "Here. This is your lunch." Kagome said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he started to eat it.

"So how long have you two been together?" Yuka asked.

"We've been FRIENDS for almost a month now." Kagome said taking a bite out of her sandwich. Inuyasha had already finished his and Kagome gave him another piece.

"Just friends?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said. Inuyasha just stayed out of the conversation.

"So you're dog demon, huh?" Eri asked.

"Yeah. But only half. I'm also half human." Inuyasha replied.

"That's so cool." Yuka stated.

"You don't seem that bad compared to what we've heard from Kagome." Ayumi said.

"What does Kagome say about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Kagome interrupted. "I don't say anything about you. RIGHT!?" Kagome asked, giving her friends a look that said 'Don't you dare.'

The bell rang, and everyone left. Kagome put Inuyasha back into her pocket and headed for the last class of the day.

Last Class...

"Yes! Art class is the best!" Kagome stated as she went to her seat. There were no desks in this class. Just a bunch of tables with seats around them. And this was one of Kagome's favorite classes.

"OK class!" The teacher started. "Today we are going to draw a picture of one of our friends. But the thing is, it can't be someone from this class. It has to be a friend outside of school."

Kagome knew just who to do. She was sitting at a table with just her, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. So she could take Inuyasha out of her pocket.

Inuyasha sat on the table.

"Inuyasha. Just hold still." Kagome said as she started to draw a picture of Inuyasha.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm drawing a picture of a friend outside of school. Actually, all my friends that are outside of school." Kagome said as she was finishing Inuyasha, then she started to draw Shippo.

"That little guy looks cute. Is that what he really looks like?" Yuka asked.

"Yep." Kagome replied as she started on Miroku.

"Could you bring the rest of your friends here so we can meet them?" Eri asked.

"Sorry guys. Me and Inuyasha are the only ones who are able to pass through the well." Kagome said. "Even if I tried, it wouldn't work."

Then the teacher walked up to Kagome. "Who are these people Kagome?" The teacher asked.

"These are my friends outside of school." Kagome replied.

"Really? But why does this one have a tail? And this person has dog ears?" The teacher asked. Then he noticed Inuyasha in the middle of the table. "What's this Kagome?"

"Umm...He's my friend." Kagome said. "The one in the picture." Kagome explained. "It's a long story and I know you wouldn't believe me Mr. Yurameshi."

"OK." Mr. Yurameshi replied, then walked away, as if nothing happened.

"That was weird." Yuka said.

"Yeah. You'd think he'd freak out after seeing Inuyasha." Eri added.

"I don't why he wasn't freak'n out. But who cares." Kagome replied.

"Kagome? You said you were meeting us to practice after school right?" Yuka asked.

"Of coarse. I need the practice." Kagome replied.

"Great!" Ayumi said. "You know, Honda's really been worried about you."

"I told him that I wasn't really sick." Kagome said. "I told him about what I do when I'm not at school."

"Whatever. He'll be glad to see you." Eri said.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sternly. "Who's this Honda guy?"

"Just a friend. No big deal." Kagome replied, then she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. "He's just a friend!"

"Just like Hojo is just a friend?" Inuyasha asked, still sounding stern.

"Yeah! Just a friend!" Kagome almost yelled, but quickly remember that she was in class. "Inuyasha. These people are my friends. You don't have to worry about anything."

Then Yuka put her face near Inuyasha. "You know, she loves you." She said to Inuyasha quietly so Kagome wouldn't hear.

After School...

Kagome walked into the theatre of the school and jumped on stage.

"Honda!" She yelled as she hugged a man with short, black hair and green eyes who wore jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Kagome!" Honda replied happily as he returned the hug. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine." Kagome answered. "Ayumi tells me that you've been worried."

"Well, you're gone almost all the time and you're in the Feudal Era with all those demons. Yeah. I get worried." Honda said.

"Well, I'm here for almost three weeks." Kagome replied.

"What happened? Did you get into a fight with that boyfriend of yours back there?" Honda asked.

"No. I kinda umm..." Kagome said.

"I'm right here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Honda looked down on the floor to see Inuyasha. "This is your boyfriend?" He asked as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"I kinda shrunk him." Kagome replied. "I was practicing how to shrink things and I accidentally shrunk him."

"I wonder what you do to him when you're mad." Honda asked himself.

"It yell SIT and he slams to the ground." Kagome said without realizing what she said. "Sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome apologized as she picked Inuyasha up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What did I do now?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want?!" Kagome yelled back.

"Another kiss." Inuyasha said.

"Fine." Kagome said as she kissed his head. "Happy?"

"Very." Inuyasha replied.

"O...K..." Honda said. "Are you here for practice Kagome?"

"Duh!" Kagome replied as she grabbed her guitar. "What else would I be here for?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Oh, excuse me if I don't mean anything to you." Honda replied sarcastically, and the two laughed.

Ayumi walked in next. "Hey guys! Ready?" She asked as she grabbed her violin.

"We need to wait for Eri." Honda replied.

"I'm right here!" Eri yelled as she sat in front of her drums.

"Great! Let's go!" Kagome said, then noticed that Inuyasha was still on the floor. Kagome picked him up and put him on a speaker. "Stay here, and we'll be done soon." Kagome told him.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?! This thing is higher than any cliff I've ever jumped!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome just walked back over to the group.

"OK. We'll play Little Bitty." Honda said. "Kagome? You remember that one right?"

"Yep! Let's go!" She said.

"That's my line, but OK." Honda said. "Let's go!"

Little-Bitty by Alan Jackson

Have a little love on a little honeymoon

You got a little bitty dish and a little bitty spoon

Little bitty house and a little bitty yard

Little bitty dog and a little bitty car

Well it's alright to be little bitty

A little hometown or a big old city

Might as well share

Might as well smile

Life goes on for a little bitty while.

Little bitty baby and a little bitty gown

It'll grow up in a little bitty town

Big yellow bus, little bitty books

It all started with a little bitty look.

Well it's alright to be little bitty

I little hometown or a big old city

Might as well share

Might as well smile

Life goes on for a little bitty while

Now you got a job and a little bitty check

Six pack of bear and a television set

Little bitty world goes around and around

Little bit of silence and a little bit of sound

A good old boy and a pretty little girl

Start all over in this little bitty world

Little bitty plan and a little bitty dream

It's all part of a little bitty scheme

It's alright to be little bitty

Little hometown or a big old city

Might as well share

Might as well smile

Life goes on for a little bitty while

It's alright to be little bitty

A little hometown or a big old city

Might as well share

Might as well smile

Life goes on for a little bitty while.

"That was great!" Someone from in the audience yelled. It was Yuka.

"Hey Yuka!" Honda yelled. "Are you here to make sure we're good enough to play at the festival?"

"Hardly. 'Cause I know that you guys are good enough." She said. "I don't know about Chi-Chi though. You know how she is. _You can never be better than me 'cause I'm perfect._" Yuka mocked the most popular girl at school.

"That's true Yuka." A girl said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was a bit tanner than the rest of the kids. "I know I can do much better than you at the festival."

"Well I'm in charge of the festival!" Yuka yelled. "And I decided to have Honda's band play! So get your ass outta her Chi-Chi!"

"I have a right to be here." Chi-Chi replied as she sat down in a seat.

Kagome immediately went over to Inuyasha and put him in her pocket. "Be quiet Inuyasha. We don't need Chi-Chi to see you." Kagome whispered.

Chi-Chi noticed this. "Hey Higurashi! What are you do'n?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to get something out of my jacket." Kagome replied.

"Whatever. I want hear this so called 'music' that you guys sing." Chi-Chi said, sounding like a spoiled brat, which is exactly what she was.

"Fine." Honda said with a glare towards Chi-Chi. "We'll sing 'Five O Clock Somewhere'." Honda said to everyone.

Kagome started playing her guitar and then Eri joined in with the drums. Then Honda started singing.

Five O Clock Somewhere by Alan Jackson

Sun is hot and that old clock is mov'n slow

And so am

Workday passes just like molasses in winter time

But it's July

I get paid by the hour

And over by the minute

My boss just pushed me over the limit

I'd like to call him somethin

But I think I'll just call it a day

Pour me somethin tall and strong

Make it a hurricane before I go insane

It's only half past twelve. But I don't care

It's five o clock somewhere.

This lunch brake is gonna take all afternoon

And after night

Tomorrow I know there'll hell to pay

Hey but that's alright

Haven't had a vacation in over a year

My Jamaican vacation's gonna start right here

Get the boss for me and tell him I've just sailed away.

And pour me somethin tall and strong

Make it a hurricane before I go insane

It's only half past twelve, but I don't care

It's five o clock somewhere.

I could pay off my tab, pour myself in a cab and be back to work before two

At a moment like this, I can't help but wonder

What would my friend Kagome do?

Then Kagome stepped in and started to sing.

Funny you should ask that Honda.

I'd say, Pour me somethin tall and strong

Make it a hurricane before I go insane

It's only half past twelve, but I don't care

Honda and Kagome sang together.

Pour me somethin tall and strong

Make it a hurricane before I go insane

It's only half past twelve, but I don't care

Honda says... 

She don't care. And I don't care.

Honda and Kagome together. 

It's five o clock somewhere.

Yuka clapped her hands, and Chi-Chi just sat there looking as surprised as possible.

"Wow!" Chi-Chi said. "That really sucked!" She said. "Oops! Did I say that out loud? Sorry." She said, then walked out.

"Don't' pay any attention to her. You guys are way better than her. She tried out, and she doesn't have any talent compared to you guys." Yuka said.

"OK. Well, let's just finish practicing." Honda said half-heartedly. Anyone could tell that he was hurt by what Chi-Chi said. He hated it when people said bad things about him, especially since he was usually made fun of.

"Hey, Honda?" Kagome said. "It's OK. You have a great voice and you're great at this. No matter what other people say." Kagome said as she gave Honda a hug.

"Thanks Kagome." Honda said as he hugged back.

Inuyasha had been able to climb out of Kagome's jacket while they were singing and get onto Yuka's shoulder. "Hey Yuka?" Inuyasha asked. "How close are Kagome and that Honda guy?"

"Very. They've friends for like ever. But you don't have to worry about her falling in love with him. They already figured out that it wouldn't work out between them. She said that it was like dating his sister. And Kagome is one of the few people that don't pick on Honda." Yuka replied. "He's got it ruff."

At Kagome's house...

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she entered the house with Inuyasha on her shoulder.

"Hello honey. Did you have a good time at school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah. I met up with Honda and introduced Inuyasha to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." Kagome replied.

"That's nice. Did they freak out at all?" Mom asked.

"No. But Inuyasha did." Kagome laughed. "It was so funny."

Mrs. Higurashi giggled at that. "Did you have dinner yet?"

"Yeah. Honda took all of us out. His treat." Kagome replied. "I think I'll just go to bed. I'm tired."

"OK honey. Good night." Mrs. Higurashi said as she kissed Kagome on the forehead. Then she kissed Inuyasha on the head. "Good night Inuyasha."

Then Kagome went up to her room. She got changed into her PJ's and decided to let Inuyasha sleep outside of the terrarium again tonight. But after he fell asleep she put him back in. Then Kagome went to sleep.

Well there's another day. I don't know when I'll be able to update again since school has started. But I might be able to work on it during Study Hall. All-well.


	4. Day 3

**Chapter 4:**

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to find that he was back in the terrarium again. And Kagome was gone too.

"That bitch! Why the hell did she put me back in here?!" Inuyasha complained. "Now what am I gonna do?"

Then Mrs. Higurashi walked in. "Hello Inuyasha." She said.

"Good morning." Inuyasha replied, knowing better than to make Kagome's mom mad. He could remember the last time he did.

Flashback...

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's mom yelled as she slapped him on the side of the face. "Don't you dare disrespect your elders! Do you hear me?!" Kagome's mom continued to yell.

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha said with a hint of fear in his voice as he hid behind Kagome.

"Now get your but over there and apologize to that lady! NOW!" Kagome's mom yelled

Present...

"Mrs. Higurashi? Do you think you could let me outta here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. You're probably hungry." Mrs. Higurashi replied as she carried Inuyasha to the kitchen with her. "Do you want some cereal like yesterday?"

"Sure." Inuyasha replied. "Can I have that chocolate stuff that Kagome gave me?"

"Sure. Here you go." Mrs. Higurashi said as she put a few pieces on a small plate for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha immediately started to devour the Cocoa Puffs. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"What so funny?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

At School...

"Kagome! Come-on!" Honda said. "You're gonna be late for class."

"I know. I just feel guilty for leaving Inuyasha at home." Kagome replied.

"Well, you can't take him everywhere with you." Honda said. "You have to take control and draw the line somewhere. And he should be thankful that you're taking care of him until he can get to his regular size again."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Kagome replied. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. "Shit! I have to make up my exam tomorrow! There's no way I'll be prepared!"

"Well, we could get together tonight and I could help you study." Honda suggested.

"Really? You'd help me study?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" Honda replied.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome yelled as she gave Honda a hug. "You're the best Honda!" Kagome said as she pulled away. "Now come on! We have to get to class!"

After School...

"I'm home!" Kagome called to her family.

"Hello dear! How was school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from in the kitchen.

"Same." Kagome replied. "Hey Mom? I brought Honda home with me! He said he would help me study for my make up exam tomorrow!" Kagome said.

Then Mrs. Higurashi walked out from in the kitchen. "Honda! How are you?" Mrs. Higurashi greeted the boy.

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Higurashi. And you?" Honda asked.

"Good." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Do you two want anything to eat?"

"No thanks. Do you want anything Honda?" Kagome asked.

"No I'm fine." Honda replied.

"OK. Well, go get your work done. Go on." Mrs. Higurashi shooed the kids off.

Kagome took Honda into her room and took out all her textbooks. "OK. I have everything covered except for math. And that's my worst subject too." Kagome said.

"Then get out your math book and I'll quiz you." Honda said.

"Here it is." Kagome said as she handed it to Honda. "I need to study chapters one through three."

"OK. First question: x over 5 equals 9 over 12. What is the value of x?"

"Hmm..." Kagome thought.

"It's 3.75!" Someone yelled.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "What are you doing out of the terrarium?!"

"Your mom took me out this morning! Thanks for leaving me there to rot!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"INU-" Then Kagome stopped. "Wait! How did you know the answer to the question?"

"I took one of your books and read it." Inuyasha replied.

"I needed that book!" Kagome yelled.

"Well what's that one that Honda's holding?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That the new one that I had to buy!" Kagome yelled. "Don't take any of my books again!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he jumped onto the bed.

"O...K... Next question: 8 over y equals 5 over 7. What is the value of y?"

Kagome thought about it for a while, doing the math in her head. "It's 11.5!" Kagome answered.

"Correct. OK. What is 2 plus 2x plus 3 minus x?" Honda asked.

"It's 5 plus x." Kagome replied.

"Correct." Honda replied.

Ten at night...

"Thanks for the help Honda." Kagome said.

"No problem. Hope you do well. I'll see ya tomorrow." Honda said as he walked out the door.

"Honda! Do you need a ride home?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No thanks. It's not a far walk. Just down the street." Honda replied.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late." Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Thank but no thanks." Honda replied.

"OK. Thank you for coming." Mrs. Higurashi said, then shut the door. "OK Kagome. Time for bed. You're gonna need a good night's rest so you'll be prepared for the exam tomorrow."

"Yes mom. Good night!" Kagome said as she walked up to her room to find Inuyasha asleep on her pillow.

She picked him up and put him back in the terrarium. She would make sure to tell her mom to not leave him out tomorrow. Then she got into her PJ's and got into bed and fell asleep.

AN- And that's the end of another wonderful day! Hope you liked it. I didn't get much homework so I was able to update sooner than I thought. Now I have to figure out what our favorite couple will do tomorrow.


	5. Day 4

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning, Kagome woke to find Inuyasha already awake and in her face.

"INUYASHA?!" Kagome screamed in shock. "What are you doing out of the terrarium?!"

"Sota let me out." Inuyasha replied. "You're not leaving me here again today."

"Yes I am!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm not stay'n here and listen'n to Sota go on and on and on about those 'video game' things that I don't even understand in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes you are!" Kagome yelled. "I can't take you back to scho-"

"Kagome!" Mom yelled.

"What is it Mom?" Kagome asked. Then she started to worry when she saw the expression on her mother's face. "Mom! What's wrong?"

"It's Honda! He's in the hospital." Mom almost cried.

"What is it?! What happened to him!?" Kagome almost yelled.

"I don't know. But get into the car and we'll head to the hospital and find out." Mom said, then left Kagome to get dress.

"OK Inuyasha. Change of plans. You can come with me to visit Honda. But you'll have to behave." Kagome warned.

"No problem." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome quickly got dressed into the first thing she could find and put Inuyasha into the pocket of her leather jacket and ran out the door to meet her mom in the car.

At the hospital...

Kagome ran over to the desk where the nurse was.

"I'm here to see Honda Mizu." Kagome said, trying her best to sound calm.

"Honda is in room twelve on the second floor." The nurse replied.

"Thank you." Kagome replied, then ran to the elevator.

In Honda's room...

"Honda?!" Kagome called.

"Kagome?" Honda asked.

Kagome gasped at what she saw. Honda had a cast on his left leg and on his right arm. He also had a black eye and bruises all over his body.

"Honda? What happened to you?" Kagome asked, trying not to cry.

"On my way home from your house last night, some goons stopped me and beat me up." Honda replied. "Maybe I should have let your mom drive me home?"

"Don't worry. I'm here." Kagome said as she ran her hand through Honda's short hair.

Then Inuyasha climbed out of Kagome's pocket and climbed on top of Honda. "Hey! Who the hell did this to you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't know. It was dark and I couldn't see their faces." Honda replied.

"Danm!" Inuyasha cursed.

"What could you do about it Inuyasha? You're the size of my hand for two more weeks, remember?" Kagome asked.

"Plenty! Just 'cause I'm small, doesn't mean I can't do anything about it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But what would you do?" Honda asked.

"I could set up booby traps for them in certain places. I'm small enough to do that." Inuyasha replied. Then Inuyasha noticed Honda's leg and walked over to it. "What the hell is this?! What happened to your leg?!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped on the cast.

"OUCH!!!" Honda screamed in pain.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled as she snatched Inuyasha up in her hand without touching the cast. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell did I do now?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't touch anything. Especially not that cast." Kagome warned in a voice that sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha replied, sounding a bit scared.

"But what are we gonna do about the festival?" Honda asked. "I can't play the guitar with my arm like this."

"I guess we won't play." Kagome replied.

"No!" Honda almost yelled. "You can NOT do that! Find a replacement. Or you can sing instead of me. Do anything, but DON'T quit. We can't let Chi-Chi have her way. What do you think school will be like if we do?"

Kagome thought about it for a minute. An image of Chi-Chi and boy's falling to her knees and her walking down the hall with her posse. Kagome snapped back to reality. "OK. I'll sing at the festival. But you have to go and at least watch us while we're there."

"Deal." Honda replied.

Later that day...

"Why did I volunteer to sing?" Kagome asked Eri and Yuka.

"You're doing it for Honda, who's in the hospital, remember?" Yuka replied.

"Yeah Kagome. Don't worry about it. You have a great voice." Ayumi added.

"OK." Kagome said.

Then Chi-Chi walked into the theatre. "I'm here and ready to practice for the festival!" She called.

"Sorry Chi-Chi." Yuka interrupted. "We have a replacement for Honda."

"Who?" Chi-Chi asked with a glare at Yuka.

"Kagome." Yuka replied with a smile.

"Whatever. You know I can do way better than Higurashi." Chi-Chi stated with a glare at Kagome.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome yelled. She dealt with demons on a daily basis. Why would she be afraid of this little miss bitch?

"Yeah!" Chi-Chi replied.

"Well why don't we have a little contest?" Kagome suggested. "At the festival, you and me sing and whoever the crowd likes the best wins."

"Winner gets bragging rights." Chi-Chi said.

"Fine!" Kagome said curtly, then whipped her head around so her black hair would hit Chi-Chi in the face, and it did.

Chi-Chi walked out in anger.

"Well, that takes care of that." Kagome said as she walked back to her friends. "Now who's ready for practice?"

Everyone stared at Kagome in shock.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Ayumi yelled.

"Yeah Kagome! What if you can't beat her!?" Yuka added.

"And she's the most popular girl at the school!" Eri added.

"I deal with demons on a daily basis in the feudal era. Why shouldn't I be able to take on little miss bitch?" Kagome replied. Then she walked over to her guitar. "Come-on guys. We'll have to practice if we're gonna beat her."

The girls nodded and went to their instruments. "Umm...Ayumi? I know you play violin, but didn't you take bass guitar lessons before?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, all the songs we do that don't have a guy singing don't use violin and use bass, drums, and a guitar." Kagome replied. "Do you think you could go back to bass until Honda gets back?"

"Hell yeah!" Ayumi replied. "Actually, I was hoping for Honda to let me use the bass instead of the violin at come point."

"Great!" Kagome said. "I have a bass set up for you right there."

"OK." Ayumi said, then she dropped the violin and grabbed the bass guitar.

"Alright! We'll start with Pretend to Be Nice." Kagome said. Then the group started playing music and was doing pretty well without Honda to their surprise.

Later that day...

"Mom! Where home!" Kagome yelled when she walked in.

It was now nighttime, and Kagome was beat. She was ready to go to bed.

"Hello honey! What took you so long?" Mom asked.

"I challenged Chi-Chi to a singing contest at the festival this Friday." Kagome replied.

"That's nice honey. Did you have something to eat?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. I stopped at the hospital to check on Honda before I came home and had dinner with him in the hospital." Kagome answered.

"OK." Mrs. Higurashi replied, then went back to the kitchen and cleaning her dishes.

Kagome started walking up the stairs to her room. "I'm going to bed Mom!" Kagome called.

"OK. Good night!" Mom yelled back.

Kagome went into her room and put Inuyasha into the terrarium.

"Hey! Kagome! Why do I have to be in here!?" Inuyasha yelled, but was ignored by Kagome since she was so tired.

Kagome just plopped down on her bed, she didn't even bother to change into her PJ's. Then she drifted into slumber very quickly, leaving Inuyasha up all night trying to get her awake by screaming at her from in the terrarium.

AN- Well, there's another day gone by. Poor Inuyasha. Guess he'll have to sleep in the terrarium tonight. Wonder what they'll do tomorrow. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!


	6. Day 5

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning, Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha dead asleep in the bed she gave him. She decided to wake him. Her friends had been bugging her about bringing him back to school again. So she figured she could today.

Kagome got ready fir school, then woke Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She said softly as she poked the little hanyou. Inuyasha woke up, and he was now half asleep. Kagome picked him up in her hand and brought him to her face. "Good morning." She said, then gave him a kiss.

Inuyasha let out a very loud yawn. "Do you like kissing me or something?" Inuyasha asked, still half asleep.

"Maybe." Kagome said as she walked out of her room and went downstairs to get breakfast. "OK. I'll take you to school today, but only because my friends begged me to do it."

"Thank god. I don't know how much more of the terrarium thing I can take." Inuyasha replied.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Now do you want Cocoa Puffs or Rice Krispies?" Kagome asked.

"Cocoa Puffs." Inuyasha replied.

At School...

"Hey Kagome!" Erie greeted Kagome first.

"Did you bring him?" Yuka asked.

"I'm right here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha. Stop yelling." Kagome scolded Inuyasha.

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Be quiet so you don't attract too much attention." Kagome replied, then she looked at her friends. "I hope you guys are happy." Kagome told them.

Erie, Yuka, and Ayumi all nodded their heads at once.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Lets get to class."

"Hey Kagome?" Ayumi asked. "Did you get to see Honda yesterday?"

"Yeah. He didn't look too good." Kagome replied. "He's got a broken arm, a broken leg, and bruises everywhere."

"Do you think we should go see him today?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah! We could surprise him!" Erie replied.

"OK. But we have to get to school first." Kagome said as she drug her friends into the school building.

First Class...

Kagome was taking her math exam now, and Inuyasha was really getting bored. He didn't want to leave, remembering what happened last time.

"What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked himself. _Maybe I should have stayed at Kagome's house, but then I wouldn't be this close to Kagome all the time. _Inuyasha thought, then he found himself drifting into dreamland. Dreaming of him and Kagome having a picnic or something like that. He knew that's what Kagome liked to do.

Then the bell rang, snapping Inuyasha back to reality.

Kagome flipped her paper over just in time. She was finished. _Honda's tutoring really came in handy. _Kagome thought.

The teacher took the test and walked into the hallway to patrol. There was no one around to watch, so Kagome let Inuyasha out of her pocket for a few minutes while she got her stuff together.

"Were you bored?" Kagome asked.

"How do you stand even one day in this place?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Most of the kids here like to call it a prison." Kagome replied. "But if we don't go to school, then our parents could be arrested."

"What's that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"It means, they'll be taken away and we won't get to see them for a very long time." Kagome explained.

"Oh." Inuyasha replied.

"Now come-on. I have to get to my next class." Kagome said as Inuyasha jumped back into her pocket.

Later that day...

"Kagome!" Ayumi yelled. "Come-on! We're going back to the hospital to Honda!"

"Coming!" Kagome yelled back as got onto her bike and rode towards her friends.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. But she didn't get an answer. "Inuyasha?"

Kagome searched her pockets, but Inuyasha was missing. "INUYASHA?!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome's friends stopped and looked behind them to see Kagome looking around her bike frantically.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"I lost Inuyasha!" Kagome almost yelled.

"Shoot. He's got to be around here somewhere!" Erie said as she got off her bike and helped Kagome look for Inuyasha.

"I walk back towards the school to see if he fell out of your pocket." Yuka said as she started to walk back.

"Thanks Yuka." Kagome said as she continued to look.

"Did he climb into your backpack?" Ayumi asked.

"I'll look." Kagome said, then went to her backpack, but there was no Inuyasha.

With Yuka...

"Inuyasha?" Yuka called. "Inuyasha?"

"HEY YUKA!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to her. "HELP!!!"

Then Yuka could see what Inuyasha was running from. There were about three full-grown cats chasing the hanyou.

Yuka bent down and grabbed Inuyasha just in time and shooed the cats away. "Are you OK?" Yuka asked.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Where's Kagome?" He panted.

"She's looking for you. Where did you go?" Yuka asked.

"I fell out of her pocket and then those danm cats started chasing me." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, lets get back to Kagome. She looked really worried when I left to look for you." Yuka said as she put Inuyasha on her shoulder and started walking back to Kagome.

Back with Kagome...

Kagome was on her knees crying. "How could I be so irresponsible?" She cried.

"Don't cry Kagome. It wasn't your fault." Erie tried to get her friend to stop crying.

"But it is." Kagome cried. "If I didn't shrink him, then I wouldn't be here. I'd be helping him get jewel shards or fighting Naraku, or breaking up a fight between him and Koga. I wouldn't be here looking for him or crying." Kagome cried even more now.

"Hey Kagome!" Yuka said. "Look who I found." Yuka said as she held out her hand to show Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as a smile formed on her face. "Inuyasha!" She said as she Inuyasha jumped into her hands. "I was so worried about you. What happened?"

"I fell out of your pocket and then some danm cats chased me until Yuka found me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said as she gave him a kiss on the head. "I promise not to let it happen again."

At the Hospital...

"Hey Honda!" All three girls said at once.

"Hey guys!" Honda replied.

Inuyasha was sniffing the air. "What stinks?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome started to sniff the air. She could smell it too. It was "Cologne?" Kagome asked.

Erie, Yuka, and Ayumi immediately surrounded Honda. "Who is she?!" Yuka asked.

"Why did she give you cologne?!" Ayumi asked.

"Spill now Honda!" Erie said.

"Tell us!" All three girls said at once.

Honda looked at Kagome with an expression that said 'Help me.'

"Come-on guys. I'm sure he has an explanation." Kagome said trying to get her friends to calm down. "But he's in the hospital from being beaten, remember?" Kagome said.

"We don't care. We just want to know where the cologne came from." Ayumi said.

"Spill!" Erie almost yelled.

"The nurse gave it to me. No big deal." Honda replied.

"And?" Yuka asked.

"And she asked me if I wanted to have coffee with her once I could walk." Honda answered with a blush coming to his face.

Then the girls formed a circle and started to mumble something.

Kagome walked over to Honda while the three girls talked amongst themselves about Honda's gift.

"So are you feeling any better?" Kagome asked. She was holding a stuffed animal that she brought from home for Honda.

"A little. What's with the stuffed animal?" Honda asked.

"Oh! Get well present. It's my lucky bear. I figured you could use it." Kagome replied.

"What luck will I need? I have three great friends. What more could I ask for?" Honda said. "But thanks."

"Your welcome. So who's this nurse who gave you cologne?" Kagome asked.

And the day went on and the girls spent the whole day at the hospital with Honda.

AN- Well there's another great day. Wonder what will happen tomorrow? Oh! Right! Tomorrow is the festival! Wonder what will happen??? Will Chi-Chi win the contest??? Or Kagome prove to be successful??? I don't even know yet. I love keeping you guys in suspense. Hehehehehehehehehehehe.


	7. Day 6

**Chapter 7:**

Kagome woke up the next morning to find herself in the hospital sitting in a chair in Honda's room.

"Did I fall asleep here last night?" Kagome asked herself.

"Yeah you did." Honda answered the question. "You looked pretty tired and I guess you just fell asleep."

"Well I hope you had a good time watching me." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Yeah. You know, you snore and sleep talk. Mostly about Inuyasha." Honda replied.

"WHAT?!" Kagome almost screamed. "I was sleep talking about Inuyasha?!"

"Yeah! And you kept me up all night 'cause you wouldn't shut-up!" An all too familiar voice yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome almost yelled. "Why didn't you try to wake me?"

"I did. But you kept brushing we off and I hit the floor!" Inuyasha yelled. "I finally decided to give up after the fiftieth time!"

"Sorry." Kagome apologized. "Today's Friday, right?"

"Yeah. And you better get to school. You have to practice for the festival." Honda said. "I'll be there tonight. The hospitals letting me go there."

"OK." Kagome said. Then she walked up to Honda and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Get better soon." She said, then left.

At school...

"OK people. Everything has to be perfect for my performance!" Chi-Chi yelled as she walked into the theatre.

"Shut-up Chi-Chi! You're not in charge of the festival. I am!" Yuka yelled.

"Whatever." Chi-Chi blew Yuka off and went behind stage to bug Kagome. "Hey Higurashi. I heard you spent the night at the hospital with nerd boy."

"His name is Honda." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"Nerd boy, Honda, it's all the same." Chi-Chi stated.

"You wanna fight?!" Kagome yelled. "Right here! Right now! I'll take you on and you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah right. You couldn't even hit me if you tried." Chi-Chi replied.

"You wanna bet?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Hit me." Chi-Chi replied.

"OK. But you're the one who told me to do it." Kagome said before punching Chi-Chi in the face.

Chi-Chi flew back and put her hand on her cheek. Then she glared at Kagome. "You'll pay for that Higurashi!" Chi-Chi said.

"Oh. But you're the one who told me to hit you. Remember?" Kagome replied.

"You weren't really supposed to hit me!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Well, how am I supposed to know that?" Kagome mocked Chi-Chi. "Oh. And by the way, don't insult my friends again. Or you'll get be in more trouble next time."

Chi-Chi stomped off away from Kagome and into the make-up room, mumbling curses as she went.

"Kagome!? What was that about?!" Ayumi asked.

"Did you just punch Chi-Chi?!" Erie asked.

"She asked me to." Kagome replied, then went over to her guitar. "Now we need to practice for tonight."

Both girls nodded a bit nervously and went to their instruments and started to practice. They just couldn't let Chi-Chi win.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked from on Kagome's shoulder. "Since when did you start throwing punches?"

"If someone gets me mad enough then I will." Kagome replied. "You're lucky I only say 'it' sometimes."

At that Inuyasha became a bit scared of Kagome. _Her punches were worse than her saying sit?! _Inuyasha thought.

That night...

It was the night of the Fine Arts Festival at the school. Kagome and her band were wearing jeans and cut off tie-die T-shirts. They were ready to perform.

Then Chi-Chi walked in. She looked like Kagome never even touched her. (AN- Thank god we live in a time with make-up). She was wearing a pair of jeans the flared out at the bottom and a baby-blue cut off tank top.

"Hope you're ready to loose Higurashi." Chi-Chi said as she walked by.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Kagome replied.

"Hmph." Chi-Chi said before stomping off backstage.

People were now sitting in their seats ready to watch the performance, and Kagome's band was up first.

A girl walked on stage and took the microphone from on its stand. She was wearing a red dress and red high heels with her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Good evening everyone!" She said into the microphone. "And welcome to this year's Fine Arts Festival! Our first performance is The Stars! Let's here it!"

Then the curtains opened to show Kagome with her guitar, Ayumi with her bass guitar, and Erie behind her drums.

"Hello everyone!" Kagome said into the microphone that was set up in front of her. "We're The Stars and we want to devote this song to our friend Honda who is out of the hospital for the night just to us!"

"The song is called 'I wish you well!' Nothing personal Honda!" Erie said from behind her drums.

I Wish You Well by Josie and the PussyCats.

_Kagome started to sing._

I wish you well

Couldn't you tell after all these years

I wish you well

In a world that you're dreaming of

I wish you well

I wish you well

I wish myself, all of the above.

What made me think

That I could survive all the wear and tare

It's not my thing

To stand and pose to some William Tell

I wish you well

I wish you well

I wish myself, all of the above

I there was a better time, I could not find it

What's mine's not yours and yours not mine

And we couldn't hide it

Don't take me on the ride with you

It's a roller coaster

The only time I'd look at you is on a, Rock'n Roll poster

I wish you well

_Kagome did a small guitar solo._

Where are you now

Couldn't you see through the sweat and tears

I took my bow

While you confirmed all my saddest fears

I wish you well

I wish you well

I wish myself

The world I'm dreaming of

I wish you well

I wish you well

I wish myself

All of the above

All of the above

All of the above

All of the above

Everyone cheered for The Stars.

"Thank you!" Ayumi said as the three girls took a bow.

Then the girl in the red dress walked back on stage. "That was awesome!" She yelled into the microphone. "Now. It seems that a competition was confirmed between Chi-Chi and The Stars. So, I present, Chi-Chi!"

"BOOOOOOOO!" Honda yelled as Chi-Chi walked out on stage.

"Shut-up nerd boy!" Chi-Chi yelled into the microphone.

Then the music started. And Chi-Chi started to sing.

Whatever the song was (AN- you can choose whatever song you want to hear her sing in your head), nobody could understand what Chi-Chi was saying. She sounded terrible a nobody could wait for her to be done.

Then Yuka decided to unplug the microphone, and the whole audience cheered once they couldn't hear Chi-Chi anymore.

Chi-Chi noticed that the microphone wasn't working and glared at Yuka.

Yuka just put her hands behind her back and started to whistle as she walked away.

Chi-Chi stomped off the stage and walked out of the theatre.

Then the girl in the red dress returned to the stage. "Sorry about the folks. And since Chi-Chi left, that makes The Stars our winners!"

The audience cheered for Kagome and her friends. Then Kagome turned to her friends. "Should we sing one more song?"

"Yeah!" Erie replied.

"I know! Let's sing the power of one!" Ayumi suggested.

"OK. Let's do it!" Kagome said, and everyone went to their instruments.

Kagome went up to the microphone. "Everyone! We're very glad that you enjoyed our song earlier, and we want to sing one more song to you guys before we leave tonight. This one I want to devote my best friend Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was sitting on Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder watching everything.

"The song is called 'The Power of One!' And it was written by Honda!" Ayumi stated.

_Kagome started to sing._

One heart can make a difference

One choice can change it all

One voice can travel the distance

And be heard all around the world

Would you make a sacrifice, if you knew that it was right

Well the answers there if you look inside

Will you run and hide

Or will you fight the fight

'Cause there's a power inside you

And there's a battle to be won

And every victory has a beginning

The way it always has begun

With the power of one

One day, you'll realize it, that one heart is all you need

One dream, that we can all share,

One dream, we all believe.

And we'll make that sacrifice,

Just because we know it's right

And we'll the answer that's there inside

No we won't run and hide

We're gonna fight the fight

There's a power inside you

There's a battle to be one

Every victory has a beginning

The way it always has begun

With the power of one

Kagome did a small guitar solo 

We'll look inside

We won't run hide

No we'll fight the fight

There's a power inside you

There's a battle to be won

Every victory has a beginning

The way it always has begun

With the power of one.

The audience cheered louder than ever, and The Stars took a bow.

Later that night...

"PARTY!!!!!" Kagome and her friends yelled.

There was a party being held at Yuka's house for everyone who was involved in the festival earlier that night.

Kagome sat out of most of the partying and just talked to Inuyasha. Until...

"Hey Kagome?" A boy asked.

"Hey Hojo. What's up?" Kagome asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" Hojo asked.

"Sorry Hojo." Kagome replied. "I don't really feel like dancing."

"Are you OK? Is your back still hurting you?" Hojo asked.

"No! No! No!" Kagome said as she waved her hands in front of her. "It's just I don't feel like dancing. That's all."

"Oh. OK. See-ya later then." Hojo said, then walked away.

Then Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "You ready to go home?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, the jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and they went home.

AN- How's that for a good chapter! Took me two hours to make, so you better like it! OK. Got to go watch Yugioh now! And there's still 14 more days left before Inuyasha can go home. So I'll be updating soon. See-ya!


	8. Day 7

**Chapter 8:**

It was Saturday! Best day of the week for Kagome.

Kagome decided to sleep in for a few hours, and so did Inuyasha.

After sleeping in...

Kagome woke up and looked at her clock. It was eleven in the morning.

"Perfect." Kagome said to herself. She got out of her bed, took a shower, and got dressed. Then she went to wake Inuyasha.

She looked around her room since she didn't know where he had decided to sleep last night. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she looked around her room, then she found him. He was sleeping at the top of her pillow. Kagome just stood there and stared at him for a few moments. "He looks so sweet when he's asleep." Kagome said. Then she saw his eyes open.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Time to wake up." Kagome said as she picked him up. "Come-on. I'll make breakfast. Do you think you could eat a whole egg?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied as he sat himself on Kagome shoulder.

Kagome walked out of her room, down the steps, and into the kitchen. She got a frying pan out, two eggs, and cooking spray. "How do like your egg?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's different ways to cook an egg depending on what you like. There's sunny side up, which is white with the yoke unbroken, or there's scrambled, which is the egg with the yoke broken and mixed with the whites." Kagome explained.

"I'll try, scrambled." Inuyasha replied.

"OK." Kagome said as she put Inuyasha on the table. "Just sit here, I don't want you to get burned." Then Kagome went to cooking breakfast.

She sprayed the pan and put two eggs in. She decided to make herself scrambled eggs too.

Inuyasha started sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" He asked as he made a disgusted look on his face.

"It's cooking spray." Kagome replied. "You have to spray it onto the pan so the eggs won't stink to the pan."

"Oh!" Inuyasha said, then noticed that the room started to fill with the scent of food. It smelled so good, and it made him hungry.

"Done!" Kagome said as she took two small plates and gave Inuyasha half of the eggs and she took the rest.

Inuyasha walked up to the eggs and took a small piece in his hands. He examined it. Then he smelled it.

Kagome had to laugh at the sight. "It doesn't have anything in it." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha took a bite out of what he was holding. And to his surprise, it was better than it looked. "This is good." Inuyasha said.

After breakfast...

Kagome had to go to the mall, and was debating on whether it would be a good idea to take Inuyasha or not.

"You can't leave me here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I will if I think it's best!" Kagome yelled back. She started to pace back and forth thinking.

"Why do I always have to stay?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're the size of my hand! I think someone would freak out if they saw you!" Kagome yelled.

"You're friends didn't freak out." Inuyasha replied.

"That's because they knew about you!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome stopped pacing; she had finally come to a conclusion. She picked up Inuyasha.

"Am I going?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she just put Inuyasha in the terrarium. "I'll be back soon." Kagome said, then left.

At the mall...

"Kagome!" Yuka called. "Where have you been?! The show is about to start!"

"Sorry. Inuyasha was being a pain again." Kagome replied. "Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah. They're waiting for you out on stage." Yuka replied.

"OK." Kagome said as she walked out on stage.

Last night, a man had talked to Kagome and the rest of the band about performing a concert at the mall, and The Stars agreed. This was their first concert; they couldn't mess up. There were so many people waiting to here The Stars, and some record dealers were there too. This could be their big break!

Kagome got up on the stage and walked up to the microphone. "Hello everyone! I know you have been waiting for us, and thank you for your patients. Now, let's go!" Kagome said into the microphone.

Right in Front of You by Celine Dion

Kagome started to sing. 

Life

It can twist your heart

Put you in the dark

I was cold a lonely

Doubt

It can close you in

Build the walls within

I let fear control me

I let go

Didn't know

Where the answer would be

Right in front of you

Right in front of me

We were looking

But somehow, some way

We couldn't see

That love was always there

It's been around us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see

That you were right in front me

Faith

It can lift you up

And we've got enough

To reach a new beginning

Love

Can withstand a storm

In the final hour

We'll find the joy of living

Don't let go

'Cause I know

Pretty soon you will see

Right in front of you

Right in front of me

We were looking

But somehow, some way

We couldn't see

That love was always there

It's been around us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see

That you were right in front of me

You are my tomorrow

There's safety in your arms

Where you go, I'll follow

'Cause you're the world where I belong

Right in front of you

Right in front of me

We were looking

But somehow, some way

We couldn't see

That love was always there

It's been around us everywhere

I had to fall to finally see

That you were right in front of me

The audience cheered for The Stars.

"Thank you!" Ayumi said into the microphone. "Now the next song we have in store for you is called Rain Tax!"

_Kagome started singing._

I did not know there was a plan

Somewhere a perfect man

I don't believe in the stars

You smile at my pretense

As you broke down my defense

Just want to be where you are

Love ain't like fashion

The look remains the same

I'll wear your heart forever

But some things never change

All three girls started to sing 

Like rain, tax

After lightening the thunder cracks

Sooner or later it had to come true

Like rain, tax

Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks

You see what I want

What I want is you

Ayumi started to sing 

Through that life was logical

Love was a miracle

That happened to someone else, not me

Baby I must have said a little prayer

Suddenly I looked up, and you were there

And the rest is history

I don't want to be an island any more

Just resign yourself

'Cause there's one thing for sure

All three girls started to sing 

Like rain, tax

After lightening the thunder cracks

Sooner or later it had to come true

Like rain, tax

Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks

You see what I want

What I want is you

Erie started to sing 

It had to be you, it had to be you

Say you'll be there forever

You and me here together

When will you see what I want

What I want is you

All three girls sang 

Like rain, tax

After lightening the thunder cracks

Sooner or later it had to come true

Like rain, tax

Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks

You see what I want

What I want is you

The audience continued to cheer louder and louder as the band sang more songs.

After the concert...

Kagome, Ayumi, Erie, and Yuka were about to leave when a man stopped them.

"Excuse me ladies?" The man said. "I was watching your concert back there and you were amazing!" He said.

"Thanks." Yuka said.

"Now." The man started. "I am the owner of a big time recording company, maybe you've heard of us, Marlyn records?"

"Oh my god!" Ayumi gasped. "Do want to give us a record deal?!"

"Actually, I do." The man said. "I'm Mr. Marlyn. Do you think I could meet you at the studio tomorrow?"

"Sure." Yuka said. "What time?"

"Around noon would be great." Mr. Marlyn said.

"We'll be there." Erie replied.

"Thank you." Mr. Marlyn said, then walked away.

"Can you guys believe this?! This is our big break!" Ayumi exclaimed.

Kagome just stood there in shock. She had never even imagined being famous.

At home...

It was dark out, and Kagome had just walked in the door.

"Hey Mom? I have an announcement." Kagome said. "Can everyone come to the kitchen for a few minutes?"

"Sure honey. I'll get everyone." Mrs. Higurashi said a bit nervously, wondering what the big news is.

Everyone was in the kitchen in minutes.

"Well what is this about Kagome?" Grandpa asked.

"Well..." Kagome started. "Today, as you know, me and my friends were doing a concert at the mall, and the guys who owns Marlyn record company has offered us a record deal." Kagome said as if it were nothing.

"Kagome!" Sota exclaimed. "Are you serious!?"

"I'm very serious. He wants to meet us at the record company tomorrow at noon." Kagome replied.

"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "Are you OK? You don't seem too excited about it."

"I'm just still getting over the shock of it all." Kagome replied. "I'm just gonna go to sleep." Kagome said as she walked up the steps.

"Kagome is going to be famous?" Sota asked.

"I guess so." Grandpa replied.

In Kagome's room...

Inuyasha had gotten out of the terrarium again with help from Sota and was fast asleep on Kagome's pillow.

Kagome picked him up and put him in his little bed on her desk. She was getting used to letting Inuyasha stay out now.

Then Kagome went back to her bed and just laid down and thought about everything that had happened. But it didn't take long for her to drift into slumber.

AN- OK. Well there's another day for Kagome. Now to figure out what I should have our favorite couple do tomorrow. I think I'm kinda ignoring Inuyasha a bit though. Hmmmm...


	9. Day 8

**Chapter 9:**

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to find Kagome gone.

"Where the hell did she go now?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Danm! She left me here again!" He cursed, then he noticed that he wasn't in his terrarium. "YES!!!"

After climbing off Kagome's desk, trying to get under the door (and succeeding after about 20 minutes), and climbing down the steps...

"Where is everyone?" Inuyasha asked himself. He continued to wonder around the house, no one was there. "Great! She leaves me here and there's no one here at all!"

Then Inuyasha heard something coming up behind him. e turned around to find...

"BUYO!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran for dear life, remembering what happened last time he ran into a cat.

Inuyasha continued to run through the house, not daring to look back. Then he saw table. Inuyasha ran up to one of the chairs and jumped on top of it, then he jumped onto the kitchen table. He looked back down at Buyo.

He could see the cat just sitting there next to the table.

"Ha! Can't get me up here you fat cat!" Inuyasha yelled to the cat. "Wait! Why am I running from a cat?!" Then Inuyasha looked up to the ceiling. "Hey Mika! What's with this?! And where the hell is everyone?!"

_Hey! I'm the one writing the story! So deal with it! Or I'll finish the story with Buyo having hanyou cuisine for dinner tonight! _A voice warned (AN- the voice is me, the author)

"Sorry." Inuyasha replied with a hint of fear in his voice, then went back to keeping an eye on Buyo.

At Marlyn Record Company...

"Welcome ladies!" Mr. Marlyn greeted The Stars.

"Hello Mr. Marlyn." Kagome said. "Umm... I just have one thing to say. This isn't the whole band. Our friend Honda is our lead guitarist and sings with me. But he's in the hospital now. Do you think, we could not do anything until he gets out?"

"Sure. But I'll have to see him perform with you guys." Mr. Marlyn replied.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"No problem, now if you could just step into my office, then we could sign the papers go over some things." Mr. Marlyn said.

The girls walked into the office. It was huge! There was a huge desk in the middle of the room. The walls were covered with framed, golden record awards. Then there were four chairs in front of the desk. Mr. Marlyn walked behind the desk and pulled out some papers and laid them out on the desk.

"These are your contracts. You can look over them as much as you like." Mr. Marlyn told the girls.

The girls all sat down in the seats that were in front of the desk and looked at the contracts.

"Now who is going to be in charge of the band?" Mr. Marlyn asked. "Ever band that works for this company has to hire their own manager."

"That would be me." Yuka said. "I've been managing this band for the past few months."

"So you would be able to book concerts and everything for them?" Mr. Marlyn asked.

"That's what I've been doing." Yuka replied.

"Good." Mr. Marlyn said. "Then everything's taken care of. Now all you have to do is sign on the dotted line."

Kagome was debating on the whole thing. What about Honda? He would be heart broken if they started doing this without him. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"You said that our friend could join us as soon as he gets out of the hospital, right?" Kagome asked.

"Of coarse. Yuka would be manager, and that means she's in charge of anything the band does. But you will have to at least put out one album by the end of the month." Mr. Marlyn replied.

Kagome thought about it. There was still three weeks left before the month was over, and the doctor said Honda would be out and able to perform in two weeks. But by then it would be time to go back to the feudal era. This was a huge dilemma. But Kagome signed.

_I just won't go back to the feudal era as often, that's all. _Kagome thought.

"Mr. Marlyn? Do you think I could have an extra contract for our friend? That way he could sign too?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Mr. Marlyn replied as he handed Kagome a contract.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she put it in her bag.

"Now, we should record a few songs. Then once your friend gets back, we could finish the album and publish it." Mr. Marlyn said.

"OK. Do you have instruments we could use?" Yuka asked.

"Right in this room. All you have to do is sing, no microphone." Mr. Marlyn replied. "And this is Jonouchi. He deals with all the switches here."

"Nice to meet you." Jonouchi said to the girls. He was a tall man, with brown hair. His eyes were forest green and he wore headphones on his head.

"Same." Ayumi replied.

"Come-on guys." Yuka said. And Ayumi, Kagome, and Erie all walked into the recording room. Yuka stood over Jonouchi's shoulder, that way she could tell him what to do.

Once the girls walked into the room, they found that there was almost every instrument known was in there. "Hey guys! I got an idea for 'Wrong one'! Instead of using our usual instruments, let's mix it up a bit. I can play keyboard, and Ayumi, I know you learned how to play an electric guitar, and Erie, you stay on the drums."

"Great idea!" Erie said.

"We could try it." Ayumi added as she grabbed the guitar.

Kagome stood behind the keyboard and Erie ran to the drums.

"We'll do the same notes on the different instruments, it should still sound OK. I'll jut be playing the notes I usually hit on the guitar, on the keyboard, and Ayumi, you do the same with the guitar." Kagome explained.

"Got it." Ayumi replied.

"OK, let's go!" Kagome said as she started pressing keys on the keyboard.

Kagome sang 

Don't care, what they think

How they feel, or what they say

You're everything, I never knew

I always wanted, baby

I've been warned, so many times

They tell me I've ignored the signs

But nobody you like I do

The only one for me is you

I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it

When the wrong one loves you right

Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah

Can't run-can't hide-can't say no

When the wrong one loves you right

Oh-oh-oh-oh

When the wrong one loves you right

Getting tired, of hearing that

You're dangerous, but they won't stop

Until I leave, they won't believe

That being with you won't break my heart

So worried 'bout, the road ahead

They can't see that, you're my best friend

They're never gonna take me away from you

The only one for me is you

I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it

When the wrong one loves you right

Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah

Can't run-can't hide-can't say no

When the wrong one loves you right

Oh-oh-oh-oh

When the wrong one loves you right

How can I walk away

When the feeling's so strong

I know you're where I belong

They say I let my heart

Make up my mind

That's why I'll never say good-bye

I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it

When the wrong one loves you right

Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah

Can't run-can't hide-can't say no

When the wrong one loves you right

Oh-oh-oh-oh

When the wrong one loves you right

I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it

When the wrong one loves you right

Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah

Can't run-can't hide-can't say no

When the wrong one loves you right

Oh-oh-oh-oh

When the wrong one loves you right

"OK! That was great Kagome! Good idea with changing the instruments!" Yuka said into the microphone. Then she turned to Jonouchi. "Did you get all of that?"

"Yep. It's all been recorded." Jonouchi replied.

Then the girls walked out of the room. "Great job guys." Yuka congratulated them.

"Thanks Yuka." Kagome said, then she noticed what time was. "Shoot! I have to get home!" Kagome said as she ran for the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"OK Kagome. But make sure you're here!" Yuka yelled back.

Kagome ran out of the building just in time to catch a cab. She got in, then headed home. She had completely forgotten about Inuyasha. He was still at the house and know else was there, except Buyo.

Back with Inuyasha...

Inuyasha was still sitting on the kitchen table, keeping his eye on Buyo. "When will Kagome get home?" He asked himself. Then he heard the door open.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, then she walked into the kitchen to see Buyo sitting by the table watching Inuyasha. "Bad Buyo! Shoo!" Kagome shooed the cat away, then she picked up the hanyou and took him back to her room. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome apologized.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Inuyasha yelled. "I was about to become cat food! Even the author threatened me!"

"What did you do?" Kagome asked.

"I cursed at her." Inuyasha replied.

_And he better not do it again. _A voice warned.

"You really shouldn't talk to the author that way. You're lucky you're her favorite character." Kagome said.

_And if he wasn't, then this story would have a really sad ending. _The voice said.

"We get the point Mika!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't yell at the author!" Kagome yelled.

"But she keeps interrupting the story!" Inuyasha complained.

"Too bad. Now go to bed. It's already night time. And because of you, the author speeded up time and the chapter's over!" Kagome yelled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as she walked over to the little bed Kagome had for him. But then it disappeared. "Where the hell did my bed go?!" Inuyasha yelled.

_It's your punishment for yelling at me. _A voice said.

"Stupid author." Inuyasha mumbled.

_I heard that. _The voice said.

And after about an hour of fighting with the author, Inuyasha and Kagome finally went to sleep.

AN- That'll show Inuyasha who's boss of this story. Hehehehehehehehe. Hope you like the chapter. 8 days down, 12 to go. Can't wait.


	10. Day 9

**Chapter 10:**

****

Morning came, and Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha wide awake and waiting for her.

"You're not leaving me here again!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I can't take you to the recording company with me." Kagome said. "You'll have to survive here for a few hours again."

"NO WAY!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Yesterday was hell for me!!! First your cat tries to eat me! Then the author yells at me!"

"After you cursed at her." Kagome pointed out. "And do we have to start this now? We're not even finished the beginning of the chapter yet."

"Whatever. But you can't leave me here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes I can!" Kagome yelled back. "And I will!"

"No! I refuse to stay!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine." Kagome sighed. "But only because I pity you for being so small and helpless." Kagome said before walking into the bathroom.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said before jumping off of the desk and waiting for Kagome.

Kagome was out of the bathroom in minutes.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

"What about breakfast?" Inuyasha asked, feeling a bit hungry.

"We'll stop at Dunkin Donuts." Kagome replied.

"Dunk-wha?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see. You like sugar right?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Good." Kagome said as she picked Inuyasha up. "Let's go." She said as Inuyasha climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder.

Later.......

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped at Dunken Donuts and got Munchkins for everyone in the band. Kagome had to keep Inuyasha away from the box most of the time because it smelled so good to him.

Once the two walked into the biulding, Kagome stuffed Inuyasha into her purse. "Stay quiet until I say so." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Don't I always?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha for a moment.

"I'll be quiet!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" Kagome hushed the mini hanyou.

Then Kagome walked over to the elevator and went to the fifth floor where she was to meet the band and Mr. Marlyn.

DING!

Kagome walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor.

DING!

Kagome walked out of the elevator.

"OK. You can come out now Inuyasha." Kagome said as she put Inuyasha on her shoulder.

"Thank god! What the hell do you put in that purse?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Stuff." Kagome replied, then walked into the recording studio. "Hey guys!"

"You're here!" Erie said.

"And you brought Inuyasha!" Ayumi said as she held Inuyasha and squeezed him. "We missed you!" She said as she kissed Inuyasha on the head.

"What's with all the kissing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You just look so cute when you're this small." Yuka said as she held Inuyasha next.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried.

"OK guys. I think he's had enough attention." Kagome said, saving Inuyasha from her friends.

The Ayumi noticed the Munchkins in Kagome's hand. "MUNCHKINS!!!!" She screamed happily.

"Yeah! Figured you guys might like some." Kagome said as she walked over to a table that was in the studio.

Kagome took a few for her and Inuyasha to share. The Ayumi practically pushed everyone over to get some. After Ayumi was done getting almost all the chocolate ones, Erie and Yuka got what they wanted.

Kagome broke a piece off of a jelly filled munchkin and gave it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at it. The sniffed it. Then licked it. Then, he finally ate it. "This is good." Inuyasha said.

"Good." Kagome said, then broke off another piece for him. "So what are we doing today?" Kagome asked Yuka.

"Well, Honda got out of the hospital early, so he said he'd be here soon." Yuka replied.

"No way! Already! But he had a broken leg and arm last time I saw him?!" Kagome gasped.

"I know, but he called me and said he'd be here and the hospital was letting him out. I called the doctor and he said Honda could perform." Yuka replied.

"That's got to be a recovery for the record books." Ayumi stated.

"Seriously." Erie added.

"So then he'll be practicing with us?" Kagome asked.

"He said he would." Yuka replied.

"GREAT!" Kagome yelled. "I can't wait to see him in shape again! Singing just wasn't as much fun without him."

"You're right. It's different without the fifth amigo in the gang." Yuka added.

"Hey! What the heck am I gonna do while you sing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're the one who had to come." Kagome stated.

"Yeah. But I just didn't want to be all alone at your house." Inuyasha said, trying his best to make a cute face.

"Awwwwwwwww." Ayumi, Erie, and Yuka all said at once.

"Don't fall for it. I had to fight with him about it this morning. And yesturday, he cursed at the author!" Kagome informed her friends.

"You what!?" Yuka gasped.

"Bad Inuyasha! You should know better!" Erie scolded Inuyasha.

"Yeah! We're lucky we're in this story! I don't think Mika has any other stories with us in them!" Ayumi stated, then turned to Erie. "Does she?"

"I don't think so." Erie said.

"Not one that I can recall." Yuka added.

"Whatever. Lat's just get back to the task at hand." Kagome said.

"That's easy for you to say!" Ayumi yelled.

"Yeah! You're in almost all of Mika's stories!" Erie added.

_Stop fighting and let's get on with the story! _A voice yelled.

"Sorry Mika!" Yuka yelled.

Later that day............

Hours past (about two) and Honda still wasn't at the studio.

"Where is he?!" Yuka yelled.

"Chill Yuka. The guy was a cripple just a few days ago." Kagome said.

"You're right. But's it's two in the afternoon and we haven't gotten anything done!" Yuka yelled.

"Honda's gonna be here in five minutes. I just called him on his cell phone." Erie said as she filed her nails.

"When did you call him?" Ayumi asked.

"A few minutes ago." Erie replied.

"So he should be here any minute." Yuka said. Then the doors opened to reveal...

"HONDA!!!" All four girls yelled at once. And all of them ran to Honda to give him a hug.

"Sorry I was late." Honda apologized.

"You should be!" Yuka yelled. "Now let's get some songs recorded."

"Did you sign the contract I gave you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Here it is." Honda said as he pulled out the contract.

"Great! Now let's go." Kagome said as she pulled Honda into the recording room with Erie and Ayumi. And Inuyasha was left sitting on table.

"Hey! What about me?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Yuka turned to see Inuyasha sitting on the table, so she picked him up and put him on her shoulder, then walked over to Jonouchi.

"Hey Jonouchi! Ready to record some music?" Yuka asked.

"Born ready." Jonouchi said, then he noticed Inuyasha on Yuka shoulder. "What's on your shoulder?"

"Oh! This is my friend Inuyasha. He was just shrunk when umm.... He's in Science Olympiad and an accident happened while they were doing an experiment and he shrunk." Yuka replied, hoping that Jonouchi would buy it.

"Oh. What happened?" Jonouchi asked.

"They were doing chemistry and one of the formulas shrunk him and gave him dog ears." Yuka replied.

"Will he ever be normal again?" Jonouchi asked.

"Hopefully. Scientists are working on it as we speek." Yuka replied.

"OK. Well, what are we doing now?" Jonouchi asked.

Yuka went to the microphone. "OK. Let's do '23' for today, then we can go home." Yuka said to everyone.

"Got it." Kagome said.

"Wait! We're only doing one song?" Honda asked.

"Yeah. If we do one song everyday for two weeks, we'll have enough to make one album." Erie explained.

"That way we won't be here for hours everyday." Ayumi added.

"OK. I guess I can deal with that." Honda said.

"Let's go!" Kagome said, then she started singing.

Honda singing...

_I gotta tell you that he waited for his life_

_For someone like you to come and make the wrong things right_

_I know he didn't have the answers all the time_

_But you can't tell me you never told a lie_

_We're almost 23 and you're still mad at me_

_So much that I said to you and I want to take it back_

_23 and it's so sad to me_

_You tell the world I'm dead to you but I know you want me back now_

_Was it fun for you watch him fall apart_

_And suffocate him while you held him in your arms_

_I swear to god I wish he never let you in_

_I just hope we never from you again_

_We're almost 23 and you're still mad at me_

_So much that I said to you and I want to take it back_

_23 and it's so sad to me_

_You tell the world I'm dead to you but I know you want me back now_

Who band singing...

_Wasted on you, wasted on you_

_Wasted on you, wasted on you_

_Wasted on you, wasted on you_

_So much time I wasted on you_

_On you_

_On you_

Honda singing...

_23 and you're still mad at me_

_So much that I said to you and I want to take it back_

_23 and it's so sad to me_

_You tell the world I'm dead to you but I know you want me back now_

"That was excellent!" Yuka said into the microphone.

"Thanks Yuka." Honda replied.

"You're doing pretty good for getting out of the hospital early Honda." Kagome said.

"Yeah, well. I just felt so much better after I took medicine that that nurse gave me last night. It was the nurse that gave me the cologne. Actually, she looked kinda like Chi-Chi." Honda stated.

"Maybe it was." Kagome said sarcastically.

"I doubt that." Honda replied. "Now why don't we go get something to eat. The hospital food taste is still stuck in my mouth."

Kagome giggled. Then everyone left to get something to eat.

After getting something to eat.......

"Hi everyone! I'm home!" Kagome called to her family.

"Hi dear. Are you hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No thanks Mom. I got something to eat with everyone else." Kagome replied, then she let out a loud yawn. "I thin I'm just gonna go to bed now."

"OK honey. Good-night." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Kagome walked up the steps to her room and put Inuyasha on her desk where the author had returned the little bed to.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Could you teach me how to play music like you and Honda do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why the sudden want to learn?" Kagome asked.

"Do I have to have a reason to want to learn!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"No. You just surprised me, that's all. You don't usually want to learn new things unless it has something to do with fighting or the Tetsusaiga." Kagome replied. "But sure. I don't know how I'll teach you at that size, but I'll try."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the little bed. But then Kagome picked him up. "What now?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the head. "Good night." Kagome said, then put Inuyasha back down in the bed. Then she decided to have some fun and baby him. She grabbed the little blanket from on Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome didn't saying anything. She just started to hum a lullaby and tuck Inuyasha in to bed. She put the blanket back on Inuyasha and folded the blanket down so it wasn't over his face. Then she tucked the blanket underneath Inuyasha's body a little.

"Kagome! I can handle getting in bed on my own!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome still didn't say anything.

Then she was finished. "Sweet dreams." She said, then went into the bathroom to change into her PJ's and was out in minutes. Then she jumped into her own bed and was asleep in minutes.

AN- Well, there's another day for you guys. Hope you liked it. Plz R&R. Thanx. 9 down, 11 to go. See-ya.


	11. Day 10

**Chapter 11:**

****

The next day, Kagome woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She got out of bed and picked it up.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome!" Yuka yelled into the phone. "I had Mr. Marlyn listen to the song 'Wrong One' and he said that they're going to make a single for us and it will be in stores by next week!"

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled. "Already?!"

"Yeah! He called me this morning and told me! We're gonna be famous!" Yuka yelled.

"Oh my god. I didn't think anything would happen for months. And now we're releasing a single album." Kagome said.

"I know! Just think Kagome. All the fans, people will want our autographs, all the fan mail, big houses, all the famous people we'll meet, we'll be rich!" Yuka yelled. "Oh! I gotta get going! Today we have off, so don't go to the studio. K?"

"OK. See-ya." Kagome replied, then hung up the phone.

Inuyasha had woken up to the sound of Kagome's screaming and wasn't too happy about it. "What's with all the noise?" Inuyasha asked.

"I gonna be famous." Kagome said as if she were still in shock from the whole thing. "I have to tell everyone!" Kagome said happily as she grabbed Inuyasha and ran down the stairs. "MOM! SOTA! GRANDPA! Guess what!"

"What is it dear?" Grandpa asked. "Why all the comotion?"

"Remember when I told you that I worked for Mr. Marlyn and the band and I were singing? Well, I just got a call from Yuka and she said that Mr. Marlyn listened to one of our songs and we'll have an album single out in stores by next week!" Kagome yelled happily.

"That fast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I know! I couldn't believe it either!" Kagome said happily.

And the whole day went by with planning and talking about what was going on at the studios. Not much else happened. So.....

AN- Sry. Very short chappie. I know. But I felt like updating but I'm out of ideas. Plz R&R. Thanx.


	12. Day 11

**Chapter 12:**

****

The next morning came fast. Kagome had no school, and Yuka had called her last night and told her that they had off today too. So Kagome a full day of nothing to.

_Maybe I could go back to the feudal era and see how Keade's doing with that potion? _Kagome thought. _Or maybe I can get out and do something today? Maybe I should take Inuyasha out somewhere with me? _Kagome continued to ponder on what she could do that day. _Oh! I just remembered! We're going to buy a new pet today! The vet DID say that we should get another pet as a friend for Buyo and to keep Buyo active so he could loose some weight. I wonder what kind of pet we'll get. Buyo can get along with any animal. As long as it's not a mouse or something. Even a dog would work._

As Kagome thought about what kind f pet they should get, Inuyasha was just getting out of bed. He seriously looked like crap, and smelled bad too. Even Kagome could smell it.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You stink." Kagome said as she held her nose.

Inuyasha lifted his arm and smelled himself. He totally agreed with Kagome, but wasn't about to say that. "I DON"T SMELL!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then what stinks? 'Cause I know it's not me." Kagome replied. "You're taking a bath and we're washing that kimono." Kagome said as she picked Inuyasha up and took him into the bathroom.

"I'M NOT TAKE'N A BATH!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"You wanna make a bet?" Kagome asked as she filled a large bowl with water and placed it into the bath tub so water would spill everywhere. "Now get in there and wash yourself or I'm gonna wash you." Kagome said sternly.

Inuyasha flushed. _She wants me to get naked in front of her?! _Inuyasha thought.

"What are you looking at?!" Kagome yelled.

"Aren't you gonna leave?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed and then turned around so she couldn't see Inuyasha. "Happy?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he got undressed.

"Are you in water yet?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied, not sounding too happy.

Kagome turned around. Nothing could be seen. "Well? Get started!" Kagome ordered.

"Start what?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Get washed!" Kagome yelled back.

"I don't smell!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then I guess I have no choice." Kagome said as she went into the closet and took out shampoo, soap, and bubbles.

"What's that stuff?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"This is what I'm going to use to clean you." Kagome replied. Then she pulled out some rubber gloves that looked like the kinds doctors used before starting surgery. She pulled the gloves on with a snap.

Inuyasha looked at her. _What the hell has gotten into Kagome? _He thought to himself.

Kagome grabbed one bottle. It was pink and had pictures of bubbles on it. It was bubble bath. Kagome opened the bottle and poured some of the soapy substance into the bowl of water and mixed it around a bit, being careful not to hit Inuyasha.

Soon, the bowl was filled with bubbles. Inuyasha looked at them in complete amazement. "What the heck are these?" He asked.

"They're bubbles." Kagome replied. "It just makes me feel cleaner when I get washed, so I figured I could put some in for you."

Then Kagome picked up a green bottle. There were long words on it the Inuyasha couldn't read, let alone understand.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shampoo!" Kagome replied. "You use it to wash your hair."

Then Kagome put about a drop on her finger and started to rub the shampoo into Inuyasha's hair. "What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"When was the last time you washed your hair?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha had to think for a moment. When WAS the last time he washed his hair? "I can't remember." Inuyasha replied.

"That means you need it washed. And that's what I'm doing." Kagome said. "Now hold still while I give you bath, since you obviously can't wash yourself."

"I can wash myself!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then why don't you?" Kagome asked while she kept scrubbing Inuyasha's hair.

"Because I don't like to!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just like dogs. They don't like to take baths. I get it now!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome then.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. She continued to scrub his head until it felt completely clean. When she was done... "Take a breath." She said.

"Wha-"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha's head under water for a few seconds. Then Inuyasha surfaced with a gasp for air.

"Are you trying to kill me now!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I had to rinse the shampoo out of your hair! Now hold still!" Kagome said as she grabbed a wash cloth and put soap on it. Then she wrapped the soapy cloth around Inuyasha and held him above the bowl. (Nothing could be seen. He was wrapped in a cloth.) Then Kagome startedmoving her hands as if she were rubbing them against each other. But instead she was scrubbing Inuyasha with the cloth.

"OUCH!" Inuyasha yelled in pain from being twisted and turned while wrapped in the cloth.

"You're such a pain. You know that, right?" Kagome replied.

"If I'm such a pain, then why do you stay with me all the time a kiss me on the head?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Because I can!" Kagome yelled. Then she dropped Inuyasha back into the bowl so he could rinse off. "Now rinse off and I'll beback with a towel." Kagome said, but she stopped when she before leaving. "And don't try to go anywhere. 'Cause I've got your clothes." Kagome said as she showed Inuyasha that she was carrying his kimono in her hand so it could be washed.

Inuyasha sat in the water. "Stupid bitch." He muttered, then rinsed himself off.

Kagome returned in minutes with a small towel in her hand for Inuyasha. "Here's a towel. I know it's too big, but deal with it. It's the smallest one we have. I won't look, and you can get out and dry yourself. Then just wrap yourself up in the towel until I can find you something to wear."

"What am I supposed to wear?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Those are my only clothes!"

"Let me take care of that." Kagome replied. "Just stay here and I'll be right back."

Then Kagome walked out the door.

"Great! Now I'm small and naked! What next Mika?! Am I gonna turn into a dog!?" Inuyasha yelled up to the ceiling.

_The thought hadn't crossed my mind till now. Thanks for the idea. _A voice from above said.

"I was kidding! There is no way you're gonna turn me into a dog!" Inuyasha yelled.

With Kagome......

Kagome was heading to a store where she could get clothes for Inuyasha. _If I buy clothes that would fit him, and then I shrink them, Inuyasha would have something to wear. Right? _Kagome thought to herself.

She parked the car and walked into the store. As soon as she was inside, she went looking for some clothes for Inuyasha. _I'll buy more than one set. Just in case. And I won't shrink them all at once either._ Kagome thought. _Now my only problem is, what size does he wear?_

With Inuyasha (about a half hour later).........

Inuyasha sitting in the bath tub now, wrapped in the tee towel that Kagome gave him to dry off with.

"Stupid Kagome. Where the hell did she go?" Inuyasha asked. He was shivering from the cold, and he wasn't completely dry either. His hair was still soaked and dripping went, and his body was still wet, and the towel wasn't helping very much.

Then the door knob turned and someone walked in.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome replied. "Were you a good boy while I was gone?" Kagome asked, obviously trying to get on the hanyou's nerves. And it was working too.

"Would you stop treating me like a DOG?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But it's fun." Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

"Where the hell were you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was out getting you some clothes." Kagome replied.

"I'm not wearing any of the stupid clothes fromyour time." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Fine. Then you can just walk around naked and freeze to death. Autumns coming soon too. Only three days of summer left." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome for a few seconds. "Fine! I'll wear your stupid clothes! Now where are they?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Right here." Kagome said as she pulled some clothes out that looked like they would fit her. She was now holding a pair of baggy jeans with a few small patches on them and a black t-shirt that said _I'm up. I'm dress. What more do you want? _on it.

"How am I supposed to wear them?" Inuyasha asked sternly.

"Well, I figured, I shrunk you, so shouldn't I be able to shrink these too?" Kagome replied. "I'll be right back." And Kagome went back into her room.

Then Kagome came back in seconds. "Here you go." Kagome said as she held the jeans, the t-shirt, and a pair of whitey-tighteys in her hand. "You need to put the underwear on first, they cover your...umm...you know. And then the pants go over top of them, and the shirt goes over your head."

"I know how to get dressed." Inuyasha replied with a glare.

"Ok. I thought they didn't have underwear in the feudal era though?" Kagome asked.

"We have underwear then!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Whatever. Just get dressed so we can go do something." Kagome said, then turned around so Inuyasha could get dressed.

A few minutes past, and Inuyasha was dressed. He actually didn't look that bad in modern day clothes. And they were a lot more comfortable than he thought.

"I'm dressed!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.

Kagome turned around, but to find Inuyasha still soaked. So she picked him up and put himnext to the sink. "Stay right there." Kagome said as she pulled out her hair blow drying.

Inuyasha noticed this and...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's call a hair blow dryer. It's just used to get you dry." Kagome said, then she turned it on and pointed it at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was dry ine minutes. But his hair was fluffed up beyond imagination. Kagome almost fell over laughing.

"Ahahaha! Mom! Get the camera! Quick!" Kagome yelled down the steps. "Ahahahahahaha!"

"What is it honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with the camera in her hand. But then she noticed Inuyasha and tried her best to hold in her laughs, but failed.

"Take a picture!" Kagome laughed.

Mrs. Higurashi aimed the camera at Inuyasha and took the picture before Inuyasha could do anything. And then the Higurashi had a good laugh at Inuyasha's expence.

After about a half hour of laughing at Inuyasha...........

Kagome had finished laughing and took Inuyasha back into her room. Now she was brushing the fluff out of his hair.

"Great!" Inuyasha yelled. "Now I can go join my gay brother since always has that stupid fluff thing!"

"It's not that bad. See?" Kagome said as she showed Inuyasha his reflection in the mirror.

Inuyasha had never seen his whole body before. He only got to see his face in the reflection of a lake or river. He never knew he had such muscles and everything.

Kagome had to let out a giggle as Inuyasha flexed in front of the mirror.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nothing Inuyasha. You just make me happy." Kagome replied. "Now turn around so I can finish brushing your hair."

After brushing Inuyasha's hair, talking Mrs. Higurashi into letting them go out, and about an hour drive to a surprise place for Inuyasha..............

"We're here!" Kagome told Inuyasha, who was now asleep in her pocket.

Kagome picked Inuyasha up and shook him. (AN- a very pleasant way to wake the person youlove, right???LOL)

"Are you trying to kill me now?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Look." Kagome said as she pointed out of the window. It was the beach.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's the beach." Kagome replied. "Haven't you ever been to the beach before?"

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"Then let's get going." Kagome said as she walked out of the car and walked on the beach with Inuyasha on her shoulder for the rest of the day.

AN- There's another day. And you better be happy since this chapter is a whole lot longer. And it took me about 5 hours to write this one! So you better be happy! See-ya!


	13. Day 12

**Chapter 13:**

****

Inuyasha had woken up before anyone else that morning. Kagome was still asleep in her bed on the other side of the room. Inuyasha looked at her. How he wished he was his normal size now. Then he could go over there a kiss Kagome.

Then the alarm clock went off and Kagome was awake in minutes to find Inuyasha awake.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Hey." Was all Inuyasha said.

"I have to go to school today. So..." Kagome tried to figure out how to tell Inuyasha that he had to stay home without getting into an argument.

"I'm NOT staying here all day!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed. _It's way too early to start fighting. _Kagome thought. SO she just ignored Inuyasha and went over to her wardrobe and got out her clothes. Then she went into the bathroom to get changed.

Kagome was back out in minutes, and walked over to Inuyasha and picked him up. She kissed him on the head. "I can't take you with me today." Kagome said softly.

"Why not?! You took me last time!" Inuyasha complained.

"I don't know." Kagome sighed. "I'll think about it."

Then Kagome carried Inuyasha out the door and took him downstairs.

She got out some cereal for the two of them and they ate breakfast in silence. Then Kagome and Inuyasha finished and Kagome carried Inuyasha upstairs with her.

"I'll take you with me. But you have to behave like the other times." Kagome said sternly.

Inuyasha nodded, happy that he didn't have to stay at home all day. Not that school was more fun. But at least he was near Kagome then.

At School.........

Kagome arrived at school and met up with Honda, Yuka, Ayame, and Erie.

"Hey Kagome!" Yuka yelled.

"Hey guys!" Kagome yelled back.

"Did you bring Inuyasha again?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. He's right here." Kagome said as she pulled him out of her pocket. Then a breeze blew and Kagome felt a chill go down her spine. "I can't beleive how cold it's getting so soon."

"Well start believing." Honda said.

"Let's go inside." Ayame said.

"Good idea." Erie said, and the group walked into the school.

The day had gone by as always. Slow and boring. Inuyasha stayed with Kagome the whole time, kinda scared to leave her side at the school because anyone could step on him at any time. And now, Kagome was heading home.

At Kagome's house.........

Kagome walked in the door. "I'm home!" Kagome called.

There was no answer.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge.

_Hey Kagome,_

_Grandpa had to go to the hospital because he got food poisoning. Sota is with me. We'll home as soon as possible. There's some food for you and Inuyasha in the frigde, and there are a few movies we got earlier that day if you want to watch something._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Well Inuyasha, looks like it's just ou and me for a little while." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"What are we supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we can eat dinner in a few hours, and there are some movies we can watch." Kagome replied.

"What are movies?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're just something you can watch for entertainment." Kagome said. Then she decided she should probably show Inuyasha a movie. So she took him out into the living room and looked at what her mom had gotten. There was:

Mean Girls

Terminator 2: Judgement Day

Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen

Save the Last Dance

Kagome picked one of the movies up and showed it to Inuyasha. "This is a movie." She said, then she walked over to the VCR and turned on the TV. Then she turned the VCR on and put the movie in it. Then the TV showed a picture on it, and it was moving.

Inuyasha started to growl at it.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"That thing trapped those people in it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome had to laugh at that. It was so cute. "It's didn't trap those people in it. It's just picture." Kagome explained, and got very confused looks from Inuyasha. "I can't explain it, but you just watch that box and it shows a picture."

Inuyasha looked at the TV. "So it's kinda like a play?" Inuyasha asked, think of those Kobuki shows that his brother liked so much.

"Yeah. But you can watch it inside your house, and it's kinda better." Kagome replied.

Inuyash acontinued to watch the TV as the movie started.

"This is a movie call Terminator 2. You'll probably like it." Kagome said.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He just watched as this naked guy started beating the crap out of everyone in a bar and then stole a man's clothes before stealing a motorcycle.

Then Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "You watch naked people kill other people?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's not the point of the movie. It's kinda hard to explain why they're naked in the brginning. But you don't see anything and they have clothes on during the rest of the movie." Kagome replied.

The movie went on and Inuyasha found it quite interesting. It was pretty violent, and a lot of killing too. He loved it!

Then the movie ended.

"Can we watch it again?" Inuyasha asked as if he were some little kid that wanted to watch a movie they like again.

"No way!" Kagome said. "We are not watching the same movie twice in a row." Kagome laughed. "We can watch this movie." Kagome said as she popped the movie in and sast down on the couch again.

Inuyasha moved a bit closer to the TV, now sitting on the end of the coffee table.

"You shouldn't sit too close to the TV. You'll hurt your eyes." Kagome said as she picked Inuyasha up and put him on the couch next to her.

"Fine." Inuyasha as he crawled up onto Kagome's lap and sat there.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Watching the movie." Inuyasha replied. He was now sitting on Kagome's lap and leaning against her stomach at the same time.

Kagome let it go. It's not like he was gonna do anything. He was the size of her hand. Plus, he'll probably fall asleep during this movie. It was a chick flick.

A Half Hour Later.............

Just as Kagome had planned, Inuyasha DID fall asleep during Save the Last Dance.

Kagome picked him up and laid him down on the pillow she had put on the coffee table. Then Kagome laid down on the sofa, and slowly drifted into sleep.

AN- There's another day for Kagome and Inuyasha. Hope you liked it. Plz R&R. Thanx. TTFN!!!


	14. Day 13

**Chapter 14:**

****

Kagome woke up the next morning on the living room sofa. A beam of light had woken her up that was shining through the windows.

_I don'thave school today. There's an inservice. _Kagome thought as she sat up. Then she realized that Inuyasha was still asleep on the pillow. Kagome looked at him for a few minutes. _He looks like a little angel. Why can't he be like that while he's awake too? _Kagome wondered as she continued to stare at Inuyasha.

Then Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome sitting in front of him and gazing at him. He sat up and looked at Kagome, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"Nothing." Kagome said softly as she stood. "I don't have to go to school today." Kagome informed Inuyasha.

"Thank GOD!!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't know how you can even last an hour in there."

"Well, it's not like we have a choice either." Kagome replied. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Inuyasha jumped down from the coffe table and started towards the kitchen, when......

"KAGOME!!!!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha screaming from in the living room and rushed out to find Inuyasha running around in a circle while being chased by Buyo.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and scooped him up in her hands.

"Bad Buyo!" Kagome scolded the cat.

"Yeah! Go away you damn cat!" Inuyasha yelled as he stuck his tongue out at Buyo from the safety of Kagome's hand.

Buyo just gave a low growl and walked away.

"Are you OK Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks." Inuyasha mumbled, but Kagome heard him loud and clear.

All Kagome could do was smile. And then she took Inuyasha into the kitchen so they could have breakfast.

Later........

RING!!!

RING!!!

RING!!!

The phone had been ringing for a good five minutes.

Kagome walked up to it and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome?" A voice said.

"Hey Mom. How's Grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"He'll be fine. The doctor just wants to keep him for an extra day." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Umm...I probably won't be home today. I'm going to stay here to keep an eye on your grandfather. OK?"

"Sure. Everything's fine here." Kagome replied.

"OK. Just stay home until I get back. And don't leave unless you leave me a note." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"No problem Mom. See-ya." Kagome replied before hanging up the phone.

_Now what to do for the rest of the day? _Kagome asked herself. _I guess we could finish watching the movies. _Kagome continued her thinking. _Nah! Inuyasha will probably fall asleep during the rest of them. I feel like going out somewhere. Maybe go shopping at the boardwalk tonight. I need to get a few things. _Kagome thought. _That's what I'll do._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called her little hanyou friend.

"What?" Inuyasha called back.

"Let's go!" Kagome yelled.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I need to go shopping. And you're coming with me." Kagome said as she put her leather jacket on.

"Fine." Inuyasha moaned as he walked onto Kagome's hand and jumped into her purse.

Kagome walked out the door. She had left a note on the counter for her mom, and had her cell phone. _I think I'll invite Honda. _Kagome said as she started to dial Honda's phone number on her cell.

At the BoardWalk.............

"Hey Honda!" Kagome greeted her friend.

"Hey Kagome!" Honda greeted Kagome with a hug. "You ready?"

Kagome nodded happily.

"Where to first?" Honda asked. "We could get on some of the rides? On me."

"OK." Kagome replied. Then the two started heading towards the Ferris Wheel.

On the Ferris Wheel...........

"It's so beautiful." Kagome said in aw as she looked at the beach from on top of the Ferris Wheel.

Inuyasha wasn't about to look out again. It was WAY too high up for him to handle.

"How can you guys stand being up this high?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's nothing." Honda said as he put his hands on the wheel that was in the middle of the small carriage that held the group. He looked at Kagome. "Should we?"

Kagome nodded as she put her hands on the wheel. They spun it around, the the small carriage started to spin, scaring the hell out of Inuyasha.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome just laughed. "It's part of the ride, Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed.

"Just sit back and enjoy." Honda added.

The carriage was now spinning lord knows how fast as the Ferris Wheel continued to turn.

Inuyasha felt like he was gonna be sick.

Once the group was off the Ferris Wheel............

"You OK Inuyasha?" Honda asked.

"DO I LOOK OK?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't yell at him!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"That thing back there is evil!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed at the Ferris Wheel.

"If you think that's evil, wait til you try the rollercoaster." Honda laughed.

"What's a rollercoaster?" Inuyasha asked, regretting it after he saw the looks Kagome and Honda held on their faces.

"Maybe we should go on the next?" Kagome suggested.

"We have the wrist bands. We can get on any ride until the park closes." Honda replied.

"Well, let's go!" Kagome yelled as she drug Honda to the line for the Rollercoaster.

On the Rollercoaster.............

"OK Inuyasha. You have to hold on to my arm really tight. Or else you'll fall out." Kagome said as she held Inuyasha tightly in her arms.

Inuyasha gulped.

The ride started, and the carts started to move. Now Inuyasha was really scared.

First, the ride took them through a dark tunnel, but you could tell that you were going uphill.

Then, Inuyasha saw a light at the top. Was he dead? No. It was.....

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as the coaster sped down the hill and up another hill, then there was a loop, and sharp turns going in every direction.

Inuyasha was too scared to even scream. _Why does Kagome go on these things?!?!?! _Inuyasha's mind screamed.

After the Rollercoaster.................

Inuyasha didn't say anything. The look of death in his eyes as the small group exited the ride.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked up to Kagome. The look of death still in his eyes. "D-Don't EVER take me on that AGAIN." Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled a bit.

"Does he like it?" Honda asked.

"See for yourself." Kagome said as she held Inuyasha up so Honda could see Inuyasha's face, which almost made Honda fall over laughing.

"It wasn't THAT bad." Honda said after he recovered from his outburst of laughter.

"YES IT WAS!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Fine, we'll go on something a bit calmer for you." Kagome said.

"Is there such a thing?" Inuyasha asked, still sounding mad.

"It's called, a Marry Go Round." Kagome said. "Let's go."

On the Marry-Go-Round..............

Now this was a ride Inuyasha could deal with, at his size. Nice, slow, and was calm, just like Kagome said.

"Are you happy now?" Kagome asked as she sat on the fake house that went up and down as the ride spun.

"YES!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Seems like he's have now." Honda laughed, and was soon joined by Kagome.

After the Marry-Go-Round..............

Kagome looked at her watch.

"We better get the shopping done quick. Or else the stores will start to close." Kagome said to Honda.

"OK. Let's go then." Honda replied.

"Thanks for buying me my wrist band. I'll pay you back after I get done with my shopping." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it." Honda said. "Just think of it as a Birthday present." Honda replied with a sexy look on his face.

Kagome had completely forgotten! He OWN Birthday! _I guess I have been too busy. _Kagome thought as a blush started over her face. _Wait! Why didn't her mom tell her when they were on the phone?! _

"Let me guess. You forgot your own birthday." Honda said.

"Yeah." Kagome said as he face got a redder.

"It's OK. You've been pretty busy lately." Honda said. "Now let's go get the shopping done."

Kagome nodded, and Honda, Inuyasha, and her all headed into the shops.

Later, back at Kagome's house..............

None of the lights were on. It was dark in the house. Honda had come back to Kagome's house with her.

Kagome walked into the house, and the lights came on and........

"SURPRISE!!!!!" A ton of people screamed as they jumped out from behind furnature and everything.

"Oh my GOD!!!" Kagome screamed. Then she turned to Honda. "You set this up didn't you?!"

Honda didn't answer, he just laughed as Kagome punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! Watch it! I have to use this arm later." Honda laughed.

Kagome turned to see all her friends from school and her family. She looked at her mom and saw Grandpa alive and well standing next to her. "I guess the whole food poisoning thing was a lie so you guys could get out and set all this up." Kagome said to her mom.

"Actually, I really did have food poisoning." Grandpa replied. But was obviously ignored by everyone when Kagome's friends gathered around her, wishing her happy birthday and everything.

"Thanks everyone." Kagome thanked everyone.

"Don't thank us, thank Honda. He's the one who thought this whole thing up." Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter.

Kagome turned around and looked at Honda. "Thanks." She said before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"What are friends for?" Honda asked, kinda expecting to get a kiss.

"OK everyone!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. "It's time for the gifts!"

Everyone pushed Kagome over to a table that was covered with presents. Inuyasha umped out of Kagome's pocket. Even HE was in on the whole thing. He even got Kagome a present.

Inuyasha sat on the table in front of Kagome, all of Kagome's family that had never seen him before staring at him in wonder.

"Which one to open first?" Kagome wonder out loud.

Inuyasha looked at all the presents, sniffing each one. Once he was done, he sat down in front of Kagome again.

The party went on. Kagome ate cake, opened her presents, and everyone had a great time; including Inuyasha.

AN- There! I hope you liked this chapter. So......R&R!!! Thanx! TTFN!!!!!!!


	15. Day 14

**Chapter 15:**

****

The next day, Kagome woke up in her bed. She sat up and looked around the room. No one was there, not even Inuyasha.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked sleepily. Then she looked at the clock. "IT'S NOON?!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed at the clock and looked at it more closely. Not that it would change what time it was.

Kagome shot up out of bed and got changed into a pair of boot cut jeans and and her blue Harley Davidson sweater. Then she ran down the steps to see everyone sitting at the table having lunch.

Mrs. Higurashi was the first to notice Kagome.

"Morning sleepy head." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?! I'm late for school!" Kagome yelled.

"No you're not. You have the whole week off for your fall vacation." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Oh yeah." Kagome said as she looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she walked over to the table and sat down. "Where's Sota?" She asked as she looked around the room, but Sota was nowhere in site.

"He has school." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I thought he was in your room?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No. There was no one in my room when I woke up." Kagome replied, sounding a bit worried. Then she gasped. "BUYO!" Kagome shrieked as she got up and frantically ran around the house looking for the cat.

Buyo walked out from behind the chair and let out a lazy "Meow."

"Buyo! Where did you put Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled at the cat. "Spit him out!"

Obviously, the cat didn't know what Kagome was saying, but it was obvious to Kagome that Buyo had nothing to do with Inuyasha dissapearance for some reason. Then she figured it out. "Sota." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"What was that dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sota took Inuyasha to school with him!" Kagome yelled.

"It's OK Kagome. I'm sure Inuyasha's fine." Mrs. Higurashi assured Kagome.

"Yeah. You're right." Kagome said as she sat back down at the table and started making herself a sandwhiche.

With Sota at his School........................

"Hey Sota?" Inuyasha asked. "Why is your school different than Kagome's?"

"It's because I'm younger. And there are different levels of educations for different ages in our time." Sota explained.

"I'm in lower school now. Kagome is in Junior High." Sota continued to explain. "So there are different schools for the different grades, or levels of education."

"O...K..." Inuyasha replied, obviously lost. This was going to be different.

Back at Kagome's house at 3:30............................

"I'm home!" Sota called to his family as he ran in the door. "Mom! I brought over some friends!"

"OK honey." Mrs. Higurashi yelled from in the kitchen.

Then Kagome jumped out in front on Sota.

"Where is he?!" Kagome yelled.

"Who?" Sota asked.

"You know who!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh! He's in my pocket." Sota said as he took Inuyasha out of his pocket. "Here he is."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and took him in her hands gently.

"Hey! I wanna see the demon!" One of the boys that came home from school with Sota yelled.

Then Kagome looked at Sota like she was about to kill him. She leaned closer to Sota. "Sota? Did you tell your friends about Inuyasha and the well and everything?" Kagome asked through gritted teeth.

"No. I just showed everyone Inuyasha." Sota replied. "I needed to bring in something cool for show and tell."

"YOU WHAT?!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry?" Sota asked.

Then Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time young man." Mrs. Higurashi said sternly. "Now go upstairs and do your home work." Then Mrs. Higurashi turned to Sota's friends. "Now. Neither of you will tell ANYONE about this. Do you hear me?" Mrs. Higurashi said sternly.

Both boys nodded nervously.

"Good. Now I'll have to ask you to go home because as of thirty seconds ago, Sota is grounded." Mrs. Higurashi told them.

"Awwwwww." Both boys groaned dissappointedly as they walk out the door.

"You can visit Sota later when he's not grounded." Mrs. Higurashi told them.

The day went on. Inuyasha complained about never wanting to go back to Sota's school again. And Kagome assured him that he would never have to again anyway. Mrs. Higurashi kept a close eye on Sota for the rest of the day, making sure he didn't touch any of his video games at all. And that's all that happened that day.

AN- Well, there's another chappie. Only 6 days left now. Wander if the potion will be ready in time??? Hmm........... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	16. Day 15

**Chapter 16:**

****

Inuyasha woke up in Kagome's room on his little bed that morning. _What time is it? _Inuyasha thought. It was still dark out. "Must be really early. Guess I better go back to sleep." Inuyasha said sleepily, then laid back down in the bed and wwent back to sleep.

About 3 hours later......................

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled, and finally got Inuyasha awake.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Inuyasha yawned.

"Don't _what _ME! Get your ass outta bed! We gotta get some serious shopping done!" Kagome yelled as she snatched Inuyasha up in her hands and ran downstairs.

"What about breakfast?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"You slept through it." Kagome replied.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yep. Now deal with it. 'Cause there's gonna be nothing to eat til lunch." Kagome said as she put Inuyasha in her jacket pocket.

"But I'm hungry." Inuyasha complained.

"DEAL WITH IT!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Now come on." Kagome said as she walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need to get a costume for Halloween." Kagome replied.

**AN- Yes, Halloween. Like I said earlier, this takes place during Fall. At least...I think I said that. All-well. It does now!**

"What's a costume?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know in those Kabuki plays, people dress up in outfits. Those clothes they dress up in are called costumes. That's what I need. But it looks different." Kagome explained.

"Oh." Inuyasha replied, still not having a clue what she was talking about.

At the mall..................................

"Inuyasha. This is the mall. It's like a market place in your time, but a lot better looking and cleaner." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha looked around in amazment.

"Now, where can we get you a costume?" Kagome thought. Then her eyes landed on KB Toys. "There!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran into the store and went start to the Barbie aisle. "Inuyasha. Come out and look at these outfits." Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha out of her pocket, since this store was almost empty.

Inuyasha stood on the shelf. He was looking at a Halloween special Barbie.

"This is a costume Inuyasha." Kagome said as she poited to the Barbie doll. "This doll is dressed up as a witch. Now we need to find clothes that are for Ken for you."

"For who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Boys clothes that would fit you without me shrinking anymore." Kagome said while looking at the clothes Inuyash awas wearing. He was still wear his black _I'm up, I'm dressed, What more do you want? _T-shirt and his jeans from earlier.

"What's wrong with these?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can't wear the same clothes forever." Kagome replied.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because! It's degusting!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha just sighed and shook his head, seeing as how there would be no end to the argument. _Wait! Isn't it always Kagome giving up? _Inuyasha thought.

"OK. Now let's look for some clothes." Kagome said as she snatched Inuyasha up and walked down the aisle until she was standing in front of the Ken dolls. "Now, we could us shorts, and shirts." Kagome just kept going on and on until she had enough clothes to last Inuyasha for about five more days.

After getting the doll clothes and finding a Halloween special Ken that was wearing a costume (so Inuyasha would have a costume for Halloween), Kagome headed out of the store, and went into another store.

Kagome browsed around the store known as Jokes R Wild. It was a costume store.

Inuyasha popped his head out of Kagome pocket to be faced with a mask that looked like a dude with blood all over his face and an ax in his head.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he dove back into Kagome's pocket for protection.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and pulled him out of her pocket. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha was shivering with fear. _How the hell can she miss THAT?! _Inuyasha thought while eying the mask.

Kagome noticed this and picked up the mask. "You're scared of this thing?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, scared silly.

"It's just a mask. It's made of plastic. It's fake. See?" Kagome said as she set Inuyasha down on the shelf and put the mask on.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and feinted at the sight.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Then she smile at how cute it was. Maybe she should get this mask. It sure would come in handy whenever Inuyasha got on her nerves. Heh.

Later that day..........................

Inuyasha woke up back at Kagome's house.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. His head hurt, and he felt like he was gonna be sick.

"You feinted after I showed you that mask. I didn't think you were THAT scared of it." Kagome answered the question for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the window, it was dark again.

"How long was I out?" Inuyasha asked.

"For almost the whole day." Kagome replied. "You seamed just fine so I just let you sleep in my pocket while I finished my shopping."

Then Kagome stood up and walked over to one of the shopping bags.

"I got my costume." She said happily.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at Kagome and see her holding up a costume. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm gonna be a Beverly Hills Witch!" Kagome exclaimed.

"A wha..." Inuyasha asked.

"I'm gonna be a witch, just a lot better looking than the witches you've ever seen." Kagome explained. Then she looked at the clock. It was 10:00. "We better get some sleep. I have to get ready for the party tommorrow." Kagome said.

"What party?" Inuyasha asked.

"In a few days I'm gonna have a Halloween party. Everyone's gonna be dressed up. Just me and a few friends from school. That's all." Kagome replied.

Then the two got ready for bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

AN- There's another chappie. Only 5 days left. Right? I think. Whatever. There's not much time left in other words. Wonder what will happen????? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	17. Day 16

**Chapter 17:**

****

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to find Kagome nowhere in site. But he did hear a bunch of people screaming outside of Kagome's house.

He stood up and walked along the desk over to Kagome's window. Then he looked out the window to see a huge crowd of people who were screaming Kagome's name.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.

Then Kagome walked in.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome excalimed. "Get away from the window!" She ordered, startling Inuyasha.

"Who are all those people Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked away from the window.

"They're fans. Our CD just went out in stores yesterday. I guess they like it." Kagome replied as she picked Inuyasha up in her hands. "Come on. We need to go bak to your time until things calm down."

"NO!!" Inuyasha yelled. He really didn't wanted to go back to his time now. He liked it here. Just being alone with Kagome all the time.

"What?" Kagome asked. Did she hear Inuyasha correctly? He didn't want to leave and go back to his own time for the last four days? This was scary.

"There's still four more days. And... And I just want to stay here during them... with you." Inuyasha said.

Then a soft smile formed across Kagome's face. He really was sweet at times. But she just wished that he wouldn't take it back everytime he said something nice. Just like now.

"Fine. But we can't go out anywhere. So we're stuck in the house for the next four days." Kagome stated.

"Fine with me." Inuyasha replied.

"So what do we do?" Kagome asked.

"What about those games you were playing with Sota last time I was here? The ones that I wouldn't play with you." Inuyasha suggested.

"Are you sure you could play a bored game?" Kagome asked.

"It's something to do." Inuyasha said.

"True, but you're the size of my hand. And some of the peices of some games might be bigger then you." Kagome informed the hanyou.

"CAN WE JUST PLAY ONE?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine." Kagome sighed as she went her closet to get a game out, and chose Guess Who.

"How do you play this game?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome started to set up the game. "In this game, you have to figure out which person on the flops your opponent has by process of elimination." Kagome explained. "You pick one of these cards..." Kagome put a card down for Inuyasha and then got herself one. "And you ask your opponent a question about the person on the card. Like I'll asked you if your person has a hat."

"No?" Inuyasha replied, not sure if that was the right answer.

"OK. So the person in this picture isn't wearing a hat." Kagome said as she turned her game peice around so Inuyasha could see what to do. "So I flip down all the pictures of people wearing hats."

"OK." Inuyasha replied. "Now it's my turn?"

Kagome nodded.

"Is your person named Matt?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're not supposed to ask their name." Kagome laughed. "You ask about what they look like. Now try asking another question."

"Does your person have white hair?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"So what do I do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"You flip down all the pictures of people without white hair." Kagome replied.

Then Inuyasha started running around his gamne peice flipping down all the pictures of people who didn't have white hair.

The game went on, and Kagome and Inuyasha spent almost all day playing the game. Then dinner came.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs.

"Coming Mom!" Kagome called back down the steps as she carried Inuyasha down with her. She walked into the kitchen. "Smells good Mom!" kagome exclaimed.

"Hey Kagome?" Sota asked. "When do you think all those people are gonna leave?"

"I hope they do soon." Kagome moaned as she took her seat at the table.

"Well, the police are out there, and are doing the best they can to keep the press away from our door." Mrs. Hirurashi said as she set the food down on the table. "Dig in!" She exclaimed.

After dinner, Kagome immediately went to bed. She was way too tired for some reason, and fell asleep very quickly. And it didn't take much for Inuyasha to fall asleep since he had been running around the whole day while playing Guess Who. So there's the end of another day.

AN- There's another day for all of you. Sry it took so long for me to update, but it took me a while to come up with a new idea. Only four days left too!!! Wow........ Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	18. Day 17

**Chapter 18:**

"WHY WON'T THOSE PEOPLE LEAVE?!?!?!" Kagome yelled as she looked out her bedroom window to see people jumping around and screaming her name from the top of the steps that led to her house.

Most of the people didn't even go home the night before. Almost all of them brought tents and camping supplies with them and spent the night out there by the street.

The police were still there too, doing their best to keep all the people away from the house. If they weren't there, Kagome would be in so much trouble.

"Kagome. All your friends called and said they were having the same problem." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter.

"But STILL!!!" Kagome yelled. "WHY?!" Kagome screamed. "I mean! People spent the night in the STREET because they wanted to see me!"

"I know. ut what can you do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I know." Kagome moaned.

"Oh! Kagome! Honda called while you were asleep. He said he was going to come over and that he'd be here in about a half hour." Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome.

"OK Mom." Kagome replied.

Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was now awake thanks to her screaming.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"Sorry." Kagome said as she picked Inuyasha up and took him downstairs. She put Inuyasha down on the kitchen table and went to the cabinets and pulled out some cereal. She took out one bowl, and a small plate and put CoaCoa Puffs on both. Then she placed te plate in front of Inuyasha and filled her bowl with milk. Then she sat down to eat.

There was dead silence through breakfast. Neither of the two even tried to start a conversation. And by the time both had finished breakfast, the doorbell rang.

Kagome picked Inuyasha up, afraid to leave him there while Buyo was in the house, and put him on her shoulder as she walked to the door.

She opened the door, expecting to see Honda there, since it had been a half hour. But instead there was a woman with a microphone and cameras flashing in her face.

"Ms. Higurashi! Could we have a word with you?" The woman asked.

"GET AWAY!!!" Kagome yelled as she tried to shut the door, but was too late.

"Ms. Higurashi? Is it true that your going out with your friend Honda?" The woman asked.

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled. "NO!!!" She screamed. "NOW GO AWAY!!!"

Kagome still couldn't get the door shut.

"Please Ms. Higurashi! Is it true that you have a stranged small mouse living in your house with you?" The woman asked, then she noticed Inuyasha on Kagome's shoulder. "THERE IT IS!!!" She screamed. "Quick! Get a picture!"

"NO!!!" Kagome yelled, finally able to shut the door.

Kagome put her back to the door and took deep breaths.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stupid reporters." Kagome replied as she looked out the small window that was next to the door.

Kagome was so relieved to see the police had gotten to her door and were now pushing the reporter woman back to the crowd. Then one of the officers walked up to the door and knocked.

Kagome opened the door, knowing that it was the officers.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Excuse me ma'am." The officer said with a smile on his face.

Kagome couldn't see anything but the officer's mouth. "What?"

"Could I please come in?" The officer asked.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"Because I called a half hour ago and said I would be here." The officer replied, then lifted his hat so Kagome could see who it was.

"HON-" Kagome was cut off by Honda's hand coving her mouth.

"Shh!! Those reporters already think we're a couple or something." Honda whispered.

Kagome pulled Honda's hand off her mouth. "Sorry. Come in." She said, stepping aside so Honda could come in.

"So.... What did you tell the reporter?" Honda asked as he and Kagome walked out to the living room.

"She asked if we were a couple, and then she saw Inuyasha." Kagome moaned. Then she plopped down onto the couch. "Why do they have to bug us? I mean, there are so many other stories out there! Why us?"

"Because, we're now a pretty famous band, since people have been hearing our music on the radio, and our CD went out." Honda replied.

Then Mrs. Higurashi walked out into the living room.

"Excuse me." Ms. Higurashi said, not seeing Honda's face and just the police officer outfit. "Shouldn't you be out patrolling?"

Then Jonda turned around. "Oh! Sorry Mrs. Higurashi. It's me, Honda. I just dressed up like this so none of those crazed fans would recognize me."

"Oh. Sorry Honda." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"It's OK." Honda replied.

Then Mrs. Higurashi left the two alone.

"You should have seen me yesterday trying to get out of the house. Those girls are crazy." Honda laughed. "And if the press believes that we're going out, then you're going have a lot of new enemies."

"Like I care. It's not like I know any of those girls." Kagome replied.

"How are we supposed to practice?" Honda asked. "Ayumi, Erie, and Yuka called me and said there is no way they could get out of their houses. The police won't let any of them out, and wont let nyone in there either. Dreesing up like this was the only way for me to get in here."

"I don't know." Kagome replied. "I don't even know how I'm going to get over to the well so I can take Inuyasha home." Kagome added. "He has to be back in the feudal era in three days. That's when Keade said she'll have the potion ready, and if we wait too long after that, then it will be even harder to get Inuyasha back to normal."

"Good luck with that. The press is everywhere around your house." Honda said.

"I know." Kagome said. Then she trailed off into her own thought as she stared at Inuyasha, who as drifting back to sleep on one of the pillows.

"You really do like him, don't you?" Honda asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said softly. "But hey! Let's try and have some fun while you're here!" Kagome exclaimed as she went over to the collection of movie her family had. "Why not watch a movie or something?"

"OK." Honda said.

And the rest of the day was spent with Kagome and Honda watching movies. Inuyasha eventually woke up and joined them, growling at Honda everytime Kagome leaned on his shoulder, since she was getting tired.

Later on, Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room to find Kagome and Honda and Inuyasha all dead asleep, so she called Honda's parents and told them that Honda could spend the night.

AN- Only three days left. Hmm....... I really have to figure out what to do. Suggestions could really come in handy right about now. So........ Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	19. Day 18

**Chapter 19:**

The next morning, Kagome woke up in Honda's arms while laying on the sofa next to him. Then she heard a growling noise. She opened her eyes and looked onto the coffee table that was in front of the sofa to see Inuyasha sitting there looking really pissed off. Then she saw something in the windows beyond Inuyasha.

Kagome focused her sight so she could see what was in the window when she saw...

"PAPARAZZI!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up, waking Honda in the process.

Kagome could see the cameras flashing, video cameras roling, everything! And they all had pictures of Kagome on the sofa with Honda's arms around her while they were sleeping.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Honda asked, sounding very sleepy.

"Those reporters got pictures of you and me sleeping together on the sofa!" Kagome yelled while pointing to the reporters that were by the window.

"Shit!" Honda yelled as he stood and looked at the wondow. "Now they're gonna think that something really is going on between us."

"I know. It'll be all over the news by..." Kagome trailed off as she looked at the front page picture of todays newspaper. It was her and Honda sitting on the sofa watching movies together. Kagome grabbed it and held it close to her face. She could see Inuyasha sitting on her shoulder, where he went after he woke up and joined Kagome and Honda watching movies. She could Honda's arm wrapped around her. She could see everything! This was not one bit good.

"LOOK!" Kagome yelled as she held the picture up to Honda's face.

"I can't see it when you have it in my face Kagome." Honda said as he grabbed the paper and focused it so he could see. "God damnnit!" Honda exclaimed as he slammed the paper onto the table. "Idiots!" Honda said as he sat down and cover his face with his hands while letting out a long sigh.

"Do you think we should go out there and clear everything up?" Kagome asked.

"You know that they'll just go on saying we're a couple." Honda replied.

"Why will they do that?! I mean! It's clear that Kagome and you are not a couple!!!" Inuyasha yelled while pointing to both Honda and Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly as she picked Inuyasha up in her hands. "In my time, things are just different. Those guys out there who are trying to ask us questions don't care what the truth is. They just want to say what other people want to hear. They won't say that me and Honda are just friends no matter how many times we tell them. It's just the way things are here."

"Kagome's right." Honda added. "No matter what we do, they won't let it go unless we do something like... stay away from each other for like a month."

"And we don't want to do that." Kagome said.

"So what are you gonna do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well... There's only two more days until we need to head back to the Feudal Era. We could go back early and see how Keade's doing. Or we could just stay here and ride out the next two days." Kagome replied. "But I think we should go back early. Then we could get a away from all this and maybe the press will let this go if I'm gone long enough."

"Or maybe they'll send out a search 'cause they think you've gone missing." Honda laughed, making Kagome smile and let out a little giggle.

Inuyasha completely failed to see the humor in any of this. But her knew that he didn't want to go back early. He didn't mind staying here, even if it meant not getting out and doing anything.

"I think we should stay here." Inuyasha said, completely surprising Kagome.

"Are you OK Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! Why?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's just... you're always the one that's in a rush to get hom all the time. And now you're the one who wants to stay. It's scary." Kagome replied, and Honda started laughing.

"HEY!!! QUIT YOUR GOD DAMN LAUGHING!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled. "Do you want me to say it when you're this high up?!"

Inuyasha immediately coward and got a scared look on his face as he noticed how high up he was.

"Good." Kagome said sternly. Then she walked out to the kitchen to get some breakfast followed by Honda.

Breakfast was quiet. No one even tried to make conversation. Grandpa would usually be trying to say something about history, but this was no time for the history lecture. Mrs. Higurashi as also quiet, but that's how she usually was. Sota didn't even try to get on Kagome's nerves before breakfast. Kagome sat at her seat and mumbled random things to herself as she ate, but no one other than Inuyasha could make out what she was saying. Inuyasha sat eating his CoaCoa Puffs that Kagome had poured onto a small plate for him. And Honda was just quietly eating his breakfast while looking at Kagome every few minutes.

Inuyasha noticed Honda's glances towards Kagome and hoped that Honda wouldn't turn out to be in love with Kagome too.

_Koga's enough of a problem. And then there's what's his face, Hobo? No. Hodo? No. Hundo? No, that's not it either. What's his name? Hojo? Yeah! Hojo! And if Honda is in love with Kagome too, then I would have to deal with him too. _Inuyasha thought. But then forgot everything as he took another bite of his CoaCoa Puffs. _Yumm..... These CoaCoa puffs are great._

After breakfast, everyone was still quiet. There was no homework for Kagome or Honda since school was out for them, and they couldn't go out anywhere. Honda was stuck in the house since the press was still out in front of the shrine. There waqs nothing to do.

"GOD!!!" Kagome yelled. "This is soooooooooo BORING!!!"

"I know." Honda replied. "But is there really anything we could do?"

"You guys could help me with the dishes?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested as she popped her head out of the kitchen.

"It's something to do." Kagome said as she looked at Honda.

Honda nodded and followed Kagome out to the kitchen.

"Don't go anywhere Inuyasha." Inuyasha said as she looked at Inuyasha, who was keeping an eye on Buyo, who was waiting by the table for Inuyasha to fall off.

"Does it look like I'm gonna go anywhere?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome replied as she went out to the kitchen.

Inuyasha continued to keep his eyes on Buyo. Buyo never to its (don't know thegender of the cat)eyes off of Inuyasha.

In the Kitchen.................

Kagome and Honda were doing the dishd together. Mrs. Higurashi had told them that she needed to go to the grociery store to get seom more food. So Kagome was washing while Honda was drying.

Honda kept glancing over to Kagome again.

Kagome noticed it this time and stopped washing dishes and looked at Honda. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Kagome asked.

"You're really pretty." Honda replied.

That's when a blush appeared in Kagome's cheeks. "What?" Kagome asked, hoping that Honda wasn't hitting on her.

"I said that you're pretty and that's why I keep looking at you." Honda replied.

"Thanks." Kagome replied.

"Umm... Kagome?" Honda asked.

"What?" Kagome asked while washing some more dishes.

"Could I umm..." Honda started, then Kagome stopped washing dishes again and looked at him to have Honda's hands cup her face and pull her in for a kiss.

Kagome immediately pulled away. "What are you doing Honda?" Kagome asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Sorry. I've just had this crush on you for the past few years, and well... I love you." Honda said.

Kagome was shocked. First Hojo was asking her to go out, then Koga claimed her as his mate (which will never happen), and now Honda was telling her that he loved her. But she only wanted Inuyasha.

This was way too much for Kagome. She needed something to distract her. "Umm..." Kagome said before quickly going back to washing dishes.

Then Honda came up next to Kagome and put his mouth close to her ear. "I'm sorry." Honda whispered.

"I-It's OK Honda. But umm..." Kagome tried to find the words to say without hurting Honda. She really did love him, but it was more of a sibling love. She couldn't go out with Honda, and she had two very good reasons.

1. It's would be like dating her brother.

2. She loved Inuyasha. That only is a good enough reason for her to turn Honda down.

But it was still so hard to just find the right words.

"What?" Honda asked.

Then Kagome was about to speak before Honda said something else.

"I know you like Inuyasha and everything. But I... I don't know. Ii guess I just thought I would have a chance with you if I had told you or shown you like I did." Honda said.

Kagome smile. _At least he'll understand why I turned him down. _She thought.

"Honda." Kagome said softly. "It's OK. But I just can't go out with you. I mean, we're so close it would be like dating my older brother."

"I guess you're right about that. I'm sorry I kissed you." Honda said.

"It's OK. Just don't do it again." Kagome laughed.

"Deal." Honda replied, then they got back to the dishes.

Later on, after dishes.............................

Kagome was still shocked that Honda said that he loved her, no matter how well she covered it up, it's still bugged her, but no one else could tell. And she figured that it wouldn't be that easy. It was never that easy just to tell a guy no and then expect them to actually listen. It wasn't over, and she knew it.

But then Kagome looked at the bright. She had three guys that she knew wnated her. She never realized it before though. _Well, at least I won't have to worry about not having a boyfriend. _Kagome thought with a giggle.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome only waved him off. "Nothing Inuyasha." Kagome said.

And for the rest of the day, everyone just talked and watched another movie that night. Honda stayed over night again, since the reporters were still there. But tonight Kagome was smart enough to close the blinds, just in case the reporters thought that that would work again.

AN- There's another day. Sry it took so long, I've just been busy, especially since I just got the new Inuyasha PS2 game. And I've been playing it soooooooo much. So............... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	20. Day 19 Last day in Kag's Time

**Chapter 20:**

Morning came. But today, Kagome woke up first to find herself sitting between to men. She looked next to her to see Honda on one side. But then she looked to the other side to see who's arm was around her. But she saw...

"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha immediately woke up.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he noticed that he was normal height again. "What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled happily. "I'm back to normal!" He yelled as he stood raised his hand into the air.

"Not exactly." Kagome told him.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're human." Kagome told him.

"But still!" Inuyasha yelled"I'm reguiar size again!"

"Maby it's just because the new moon is tonight." Kagome suggested. "So you turned human and went back to regular size."

"Do you like to take the fun out of everything?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No. I just wanted to let you know that you'll probably be small again tommorrow." Kagome said as she stood up.

"But we get to go back tommorrow." Inuyasha replied. "So it's not like it's gonna matter."

"True." Kagome said.

Then Hinda woke up.

"What happened?" Honda asked. Then he saw Inuyasha. "HOLY SHIT!!!!" He yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"He grew!" Honda yelled.

"I know!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"So what can we do now that I'm regular size again?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome lloked out the window. The reporters were still there.

"Well. It looks like we're still stuck inside the house." Kagome said.

"I better at least try to get home. I mean, I really should." Honda said.

"You don't have to go out in all of that if you don't want to." Kagome said.

"Nah. I'll go. You guys should get ready to ge back tommorrow." Honda said. "See-ya Kagome." Honda waved Kagome off as he stepped out of the door, immediately tackled by the reporters.

"He really is a nice guy." Kagome said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Umm... Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked.

"I umm... Well..." Inuyasha just couldn't let the word come out.

He had fought Naraku, defeated countless demons, saved Kagome's ass lord knows how many times. But he just couldn't say three small words.

"I-"

Kagome stopped him by putting her finger on Inuyasha's lips.

Then Kagome leaned forward, and their lips touched.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He was now kissing Kagome. Something he had longed to do for a while now.

Kagome couldn't believe it as well. Especially since she was the one who made the move. She had wanted to do this for so long, but just couldn't get enough courage until now.

Then Inuyasha pulled away.

"I love you Kagome." He finally said it. It was so much easier to say after they kissed.

"I know. And I love you too." Kagome replied.

Then their lips met once again, but this time a little more feirce.

Then Inuyasha lips moved from Kagome's lips down her neck, and then across her shoulders (she was wearing a spaggetti strapped shirt).

Kagome couldn't help but let out a giggle. It tickled so much.

Inuyasha smiled while continuing to kiss Kagome's shoulder softly.

Then the couple landed on the sofa. Inuyasha moved back up to Kagome's lips and Kagome allowed him to let his tongue go into her mouth ( O.o a French kiss).

But then their little trisk was interupted when Kagome's mother walked in.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

Inuyasha immediately pulled back and sat up while Kagome sat up and looked at her mother, feeling a bit ashamed.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?! And who is this boy?!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled at her daughter, not recognizing Inuyasha at all.

"Mom! It's Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"This is Inuyasha. Once a month he turns human." Kagome explained.

"Oh! Well, I don't want to see what I just saw again! Got it!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled sternly.

"Yes Mom." Kagome replied.

Then Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha.

"Sorry Ma'am." Inuyasha apologized, trying to be polite since she was Kagome's mom.

Mrs. Higurashi was still looking at the two sternly, not wanted to believe what she saw Inuyasha and Kagome doing a few minutes ago. But it was bound to happen. And she knew it would at some point. Then she walked away.

Kagome was blushing furiously.

Inuyasha had to laugh at it. She always looked so funny when she was blushing like that.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha waved her off, trying to stop the giggle that was coming out. And won the battle against his laughter.

"So......" Kagome said. "We should probably get ready for tommorrow."

"Right." Inuyasha said as he stood, followed by Kagome as they headed up to her room and got packed.

Later on.........

Dinner was a bit different tonight. First of all, Inuyasha was normal size, and secind of all, no one, other than Kagome, would stop staring at him.

"What?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Nothing. You just look human without your dog ears and silver hair." Sota said.

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're just used to seeing you differently. That's all Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said.

The day went on. Inuyasha and Kagome had an occasional kiss, which usually earned a glare from Kagome's mother. Then they watched some movies before going to bed.

Inuyasha wasn't allowed to stay with Kagome for the night. Mrs. Higurashi told him that he would either have to sleep on the sofa downstairs or share Sota's room.

So Inuyasha picked the sofa downstairs.

With Kagome.........

It was almost midnight. Everyone had to be asleep by now. But Kagome couldn't sleep.

Inuyasha was downstairs. And she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Then her throat suddenly felt dry. She told herself that she would just go down, get a drink, and be back. But that was it. Not go over and check on Inuyasha, just get a drink and then go back to bed.

So Kagome got out of her bed and krept quietly down the hall and then down the steps.

Then she remembered she had to go through the living room, where Inuyasha was sleeping, to get to the kitchen.

_Shit! _She thought, knowing that if she saw Inuyasha that she would want to go back to bed. But she really wanted something to drink. So she walked out, praying that Inuyasha was asleep.

And he was.

_Thank god. _Kagome thought

So she passed by him and went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, only to find that she had woken up Inuyasha and he came into the kitchen to see what was making all the noise.

"What are you doing down here?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"I came to get a drink." Kagome said, not looking at Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha walked closer to her. Then he lifted her face so she was looking at him.

Kagome looked into his eyes. He looked... tired. Of all things she could think of, she thought he looked tired.

Then Inuyasha moveed down to kiss her, and Kagome gladly returned the kiss, leaving her glass of water on the counter, completely forgotten.

Then Kagome pulled away. She grabbed her glass and pulled it to her face andwent to take a sip when the bottum of the glass hit Inuyasha in the nose.

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh! Sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha held his nose. It hurt a lot.

"Let me get you some ice." Kagome said as she went to the freezer and got some ice. Then she held it on Inuyasha nose.

"Here you go." She said as she held the ice on his nose.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"It's just a bump." Inuyasha told her.

"Still, I feel guilty for giving you that bump." Kagome laughed. Then she looked at him for a few minutes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think we should go back to sleep." Kagome said. "Before my mom comes down and finds me awake and down here with you."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he held the ice on his nose, which was feeling a little better.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said as she placed a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.

But the Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and kissed her. Then he pulled away from the stunned Kagome. "Good night." He said. Then Kagome walked away, feeling a bit stunned.

Then she went to her room and went to bed.

Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz

AN- There's another chapter of this. Just one more chapter! And I plan on finishin it tonight as a belated x-mas present to you guys along with the Third Episode Remake. Be sure to read that and the first two Episode Remakes of the series. Thankee! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	21. Day 20 FINAL DAY! Inuayasha's BACK!

**Chapter 21:**

Kagome was the first to wake up. It was morning, but the sun wasn't up yet. She decided to wake up extra early so she would be able to see Inuyasha her size before he was small again. Maybe they could go back early too?

_Better not. _Kagome thought as she walked down the steps quietly. _Kkeade will probably still be asleep._

Then Kagome got downstairs. She saw Inuyasha was still dead asleep. This was perfect.

Kagome loved watching Inuyasha sleep. He looked so much cuter. Like an angel when he slept. But when he was awake, he was as stubborn as a bull. It was so not fun usually.

Kagome only looked at Inuyasha. She brushed the bangs away from his face so she could see the rest of his face more clearly.

She smiled. He was so hot.

Then Kagome noticed that he was smiling too.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

Then Kagome felt herself being tackle to the floor and held there.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Ge-"

Then Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's, making her quiet.

Then Inuyasha pulled away.

Kagome looked at him.

"Do you want your mom to wake up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry. You just surprised me." Kagome said.

"It was really good shits and giggles though." Inuyasha laughs.

"What did you?" Kagome asked.

"I heard you talking to your friends a few times." Inuyasha told her.

"Do you even know what shits and giggles are?" Kagome asked.

"Not exactly. But I got a pretty good definition of it from how you guys were using it to describe the dare you did to kiss the geek, as you called him." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"So was I your first real kiss or was the geek?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm..." Kagome said with a blush.

"Umm?" Inuyasha asked.

"You were my first REAL kiss." Kagome said with a smile, even though she knew she was lying.

"Good." Inuyasha said as he lowered his head to kiss Kagome with a smile.

Then Kagome pushed him up.

"Can you get off me?" She asked.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said as he slid off of Kagome.

Then Kagome went at him for a kiss, surprising Inuyasha because he wasn't ready for it.

Then Kagome pulled away. "We should probably go hom soon." She said.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

Then Kagome got up and went to her room.

About an hour later..............

Inuyasha sat downstairs while waiting for Kagome to get ready to go.

They were all packed up. So all Kagome had to do was get a shower and get dressed. Other than that, they should be ready. So Inuyasha didn't see what could have been taking Kagome so long!

Then Inuyasha saw the sum rising behind the windows. Then a puff of smoke surrounded Inuyasha.

Kagome was just coming down the steps when she saw Inuyasha transforming.

Then the smoke dissappeared, and Inuyasha was back to normal, but small again.

Kagome had hoped she would be downstairs before he changed back. But they were going back to the feudal era today and Inuyasha would be back to normal in no time. So Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and bent down to kiss him on the head. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

Then Kagome gave Inuyasha his kimono back so he could get changed. (He was still wearing the jeans and t-shirt Kagome lent him.) "I'll be back. I just have to leave a note for my mom so she won't worry about me." Kagome said as she waled out of the room.

Inuyasha got changed into his kimono while Kagome was gone. And by the time she got back, he was ready to go.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yep." Inuyasha said.

Then Kagome picked Inuyasha up on her hand and put him on her shoulder before heading out the door and going to the well.

Kagome sat on the rim of the well and looked at Inuyasha, who was still on her shoulder.

"Hold on." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha nodded in return.

Then Kagome jumped.

They landed in the feudal era, where it was bright as day.

"Let's go." Kagome said as she climbed out of the well.

Then they headed straight to Keade's village, where Keade had the potion ready for Inuyasha.

Kagome walked into where Keade lived to find Keade already awake and cooking something.

"Kagome!" The old priestess exclaimed.

"Good morning Lady Keade." Kagome greeted Keade.

"Did ye bring Inuyasha?" Keade asked.

"I'm right here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Yep. He was back to his tubborn self again.

"Inuyasha. Ye need to drink this. And ye should change back to ye normal self again." Keade told Inuyasha.

"How do I drink it?" Inuyasha asked. Then cup was his height. There was no way he was going to lift it.

Then Kagome picked Inuyasha up and dipped him into the potion.

"HEY!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"DRINK!!!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha got scared when she screamed at him like that. He wasn't scared of the demons he fought at all. He wasn't afraind of Naraku. And he wasn't afraid of any of his enemies. But he WAS afraid of Kagome!

Then Inuyasha started to drink the potion, until it was all gone, surprising Kagome that he could drink that much.

Then Inuyasha got out of the cup and fell over. Stomach as full as it was gonna get with that potion.

But the a cloud of smoke surrounded Inuyasha.

Kagome's face lit up! It was working!

Then the smoke cleared. And Inuyasha was back to normal. Not feeling too good, but normal.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she kissed Inuyasha, and Inuyasha not able to return the kiss because of how upset his stomach was at the moment.

Then Kagome pulled away.

Inuyasha really didn't look so good, and he was letting out moans that let Kagome know that he didn't feel too good either.

"You OK Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He will feel ill for the next few days. I had to use herbs that demons do not deal with very well in the potion. It was the only way for me to make the potion." Keade explained.

Inuyasha let out a moan.

Kagome placed a hand on his head.

"Will he be OK Keade?" Kagome asked.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest." Keade said.

Inuyasha let out another moan.

"Would you stop that Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't feel so good." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Well stop moaning!" Kagome yelled.

"I ca't help it." Inuyasha moaned. "My stomach hurts so much."

"Here!" Kagome yelled as she opened Inuyasha's mouth and and put a TUMS in it. "Chew and swallow. It should make your stomach feel better."

Inuyasha chewed the small tablet and swallowed it.

"It's not working." He told Kagome.

"You have to give it a little while." Kagome said..

Inuyasha let out a moan of pain.

"STOP THAT!!!" Kagome yelled.

AN- There! This story is finished! Think of it as your belated x-mas present. Sry I didn't get it finished last night like I planned. I just got a bit busy. So........... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


End file.
